HPGG: No One Else But You
by lolita012
Summary: After his friends betray him, Harry finds out his mom had a twin sister.She lives the luxurious life of the rich and famous on the upper eastside in New YorkHPGG CROSSOVER.H/S B/N
1. A New Beginning

Harry Potter was on the plane heading for New York, he was reminiscing about his so called "friends" the ones who betrayed him. They lied to him; they were all working for Dumbledore. Hermione and Ron weren't really his friends and his ex-girlfriend Ginny was paid to date him. Harry felt like an idiot believing everything they told him. Next to him sat a woman that looked exactly like his dead mother Lily Evans Potter.

She had strait glossy red hair, emerald green eyes and a flawless fair complexion. Harry met her at the Dursley's after he found out his friends betrayed him. When she found out about the death of Lily and James, she tried to locate Harry but to no avail. But now she found him and took him away from her sister Petunia and Vernon. Her name was Rose Evans, Lily Evans Potter's twin sister separated at birth. She was kidnapped from the hospital when she was born but when she found out at 16, she tried desperately to locate her family. When she found her twin sister, they exchanged messages.

It was a shock to Lily when she found out she had a twin sister, Lily sent Rose pictures of baby Harry when he was born to when he was 1. "Harry, I know the betrayal of your friends still hurt but now your starting a new life" Rose told Harry, Harry sighed "And Remus?" Rose smile faltered "He blames you for Sirius's death but don't worry about it, their going to regret hurting you" Harry nodded and looked out the window. Rose looked at her nephew/adopted son. After she found him, she adopted him so the Order and Dumbledore couldn't take him away. Knowing her friends back at New York would be really nosy, Rose made up a story with Harry.

He was staying with his father in Barbados but when he passed away, he came to live with her. Rose looked at his face, he reminded her of Lily and her husband James. She never met him; only saw him in the pictures Lily sent her. She knew what his friends did would follow him throughout his life and she intended to help him forget it. Harry wasn't the same boy in the pictures, the same happy boy with the bright emerald green eyes, his eyes were less shiny but they still shined but not with happiness but with unshed tears. His hair was still messy but he got rid of his glasses so you could see his amazing emerald orbs "They remind me of Nate Archibald's eyes but Nate's eyes aren't so bright" she thought.

Rose was only 32. Her friends back at New York were nearing 50, she was the youngest. Their kids were getting ready to go to Yale, Harvard and Brown, that's why she changed Harry's age to 17 and changed his name to James Evans. She looked at his face, its true he was handsome, and he was sure to have luck with the ladies especially Serena Van Der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf, they were more like her little sisters even tough she was a family friend. Harry felt his eyes slowly closing; he fell asleep with his new life in his thoughts. He dreamed of making better friends and getting a new girlfriend. Harry was awakened by Rose shaking his shoulders "Attach your seatbelt" she told him, smiling gently. Harry did as she said, he felt nervous thinking about the new people he was going to meet. Rose already told him that the people were rich and their kids were spoiled.

She also told him that they loved gossip, "There's gossip wherever I go... thank god it's not about me" Harry thought. Rose sensing his nervousness, squeezed his hand slightly letting him now she was there. Harry smiled, it was good to finally have a real mom, and Harry was ok with considering her as his mom because it was her twin sister, they looked alike and she was kind and gentle. When the plane finally landed, Harry took notice that he didn't notice his surroundings in the plane, they were in first class. Rose seeing Harry's amazement laughed "I guess you were too nervous to look around" Harry smiled and got off the bus with Rose.

end of first chapter


	2. Meeting Serena

The Airport staff, carried all their luggage outside to a black limo, Harry whistled "Harry, don't look to amazed when we get where I live, people will find it weird since they'll think you grew up in luxury" said Rose. Harry nodded and kept his face blank but inside he was amazed. Their limo drove them to the upper est-side of New-York, they stopped beside and amazing building that was facing the metropolitan museum. Harry looked out the window, a beautiful girl with long blond hair and an amazing body was running out to the metropolitan to meet a pretty good looking brunette. "Let's go Harry" said Rose.

They got out the building, Harry looked at his Dudley knockoffs and quickly got in the building before the girls saw him "Thank god we ordered amazing clothes online before coming" Harry thought, He stooped dead in his tracks "What's wrong?" asked Rose. Harry turned to her "I think this city already started to corrupt me" Rose laughed and opened the door to their apartment.

Their apartment was amazing, everything came from France, the crystal vases, the paintings, everything. "Wow" said Harry, the apartment had 3 levels. They went upstairs to Harry's room, it was huge. The walls were mother of pearl white with blue lining, his bed was king size equipped with all the latest technology, on the wall was a flat screen TV. "There's a party tonight, I'm planning to introduce you then" said Rose once she showed Harry around.

**New Boy In Town **

Have any of you seen this new addition to out fun family here in Upper East Side. I hope he's hot. I heard he came from Jolly Ol' England, does he have that funny accent I don't hope so.

**E-mails **

**Dear gg, **

**I heard the new kid will go to St. Judes, seems his loaded and his mom is Rose Evans. **

**-Caroline **

**Dear Caroline, **

**His mom R.E! That's something new, well his one lucky guy if he's mom is R.E. Not only the coolest women in town. **

**GG **

**Dear GG, **

**I heard that you were some nerd seeking attention and that you only wanted to be popular... U sure have some issues **

**I.A.I **

**Dear I.A.I, **

**Please, i'm not some nose picking nerd, i'm way cooler and hotter... What does I.A.I stand for anyways i'm an idiot? **

**GG **

**Sightings **

**B **with our notorious **S**, sipping vanilla lattés and smoking cigarettes at the steps of the **Met**. Hopping to get a glimpse of the new boy perhaps? **N** looking like a sad little boy at the park. Guess the break up with **G** and the fact that **B** ditched him on New Year's hit him hard. Little **J** waiting for **E** at the subway. **V** and **D** making up at the movie theatre "My deranged family" was playing.

You know you love me

**Gossip Girl **

Serena Van Der Woodsen and her best friend Blair Waldorf were sitting on the steps of the metropolitan museum sipping their lattés when a brilliant idea pooped into her blond head "We should go see Rose. She came back her limo's parked in front of the apartment and her doorman is bringing the luggage inside" she told Blair pointing at the doorman. Blair stood up and brushed herself off; she threw her empty styrofoam cup in the garbage and headed towards the building. Serena smiled brightly and followed "I hope to see the guy she talked to us about in her e-mails" said Blair Waldorf.

They entered the building "Its so weird being in her after so long" giggled Serena. Blair smiled she was right; they opened the front door to the building "Rose?" called out Blair. "Girls!" a voice startled them from behind. There stood Rose in all her glory; she changed into booty shorts and a pink tank top. She currently held a brown box in her hands "You look good Rose... So where's the mystery man?" asked Serena, looking around eager to meet him. Blair rolled her eyes but she too was excited to see him "Thx Serena and he's in his room" said Rose amusement shining in her eyes " James!!" she called out, then you could hear footsteps coming down the stairs, Serena's breath caught in her throat when she saw James, he was wearing black shorts and a long white tee.

"What's up?" he asked Rose. Who smiled and turned to Serena and Blair. James stared at Serena and licked his lips, Serena smiled and winked, not noticing Rose introduced James to Serena and Blair "James this is Serena Van Der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf.. Girls this is my son James". Blair smiled, he was good looking and her eyes reminded her of Nate. She hadn't seen him since she ditched him on New Year. She felt bad and wanted to see him but she didn't know if she should.

Rose left to change; Serena and James were in their own little world, talking eyes never straying from each others face. "Love at first sight" thought Blair, she went to look out the window and saw Nate walking, shoulders slumped and head down. He looked like a sad little boy who's sailboat sinked. She sighed "You guys i'll be right back" she told James and Serena who were to busy to even hear her or notice her leaving and gently closing the door behind her.

end of second chapter


	3. Old And New Friends

"So your from where?" asked Serena, she loved the way his emerald green eyes glittered and shined like 2 expensive jewels " I'm from Barbados. I lived with my dad but when he died, I moved in with my mom" he said, secretly thanking Rose who magically got rid of his British accent. "That's cool... I went to Barbados once, it's beautiful. Are you going to the party tonight?" asked Serena. James smiled, Rose told him about a party Blair's mother is hosting for him and Rose. "My bad, of course you're going, it's in your honor" added Serena quickly.

James smiled "You wanna go to Barneys?" asked Serena. James nodded "I'll meet you in front of the Met" he told her. He ran upstairs once Serena left "Having fun with Serena?" said Rose before Harry could turn the crystal door knob of his bedroom door. James smiled and disappeared in his room, he picked out a white button up shirt with thin black vertical lines. He also picked out a white t-shirt to put under the button up and a pair of black pants. He picked out a diamond watch also. "Here" said Rose handing him a credit card "A magical card you can use in the magical and muggle world" she said handing him a gold plastic card. James took out it in his wallet and placed the card in. He quickly left the house to go to the Met, Serena was already there wearing an amazing white miniskirt with a baby blue tank top and a pair of white sandals with a toe ring. "Hey" she said hugging him; James breathed the fresh scent of sandalwood and patchouli. "Come on lets go" she said.

On their way, they ran into Chuck Bass who was wearing tight jeans and a tight muscle shirt. "If it isn't the notorious Serena _V.D_ Woodsen" he said outing an emphasis on V.D. Serena rolled her eyes and James got mad " Yo man get out of here" he told Chuck, Chuck turned to James and looked at him with a lot of attitude " Wait… Is this guy for real?" thought James. "Is this you new boy toy?" he asked Serena. James smiled and stood in front of chuck, since James was taller than Chuck, he was looking down on him " Get lost" he said in a menacing voice. Chuck frowned "Alright...don't get your knickers in a twist" said Chuck before walking away "I guess Chuck is trying out a new British accent" said Serena. James smiled "That guy's seriously needs some help" Serena laughed, her laugh was enchanting.

Once they arrived at Barney's, Serena went straight to the cosmetic section. "Serena is that you!" called out a girl to her far left, her an another girl came over "Hey Kati, Isabel" said Serena, Kati was looking at James practically drooling " Hi i'm Kati" she said in a seductive voice, James was amused, once girls laid eyes on him, they stuck out their chest and acted so sultry and sexy. Serena raised an eyebrow, she grabbed James hand, Kati took the hint and backed off "So... You coming to the party tonight?" asked Isabel. Serena nodded "I'll see you guys later" she told them before dragging James to the women's lingerie section.

Harry followed Serena as she picked out what she wanted, "How do you think this I'll look" she asked Harry holding up a white bra with gold stitching and a matching thong. James smiled "I definitely like it". Serena smiled and they went to the cashier, there was a huge line "Great" muttered Serena. Not wanting to wait for so long, James went up to the second one in line, a girl about 18, " Scuse me, is it ok it if I but you" said James giving her a charming smile, the girl practically fainted " Yea sure " she said weakly. James motioned for Serena to come, Serena same and stood in front of the girl; James put an arm around her waist. The girl gave Serena jealous and mean looks, which she ignored.

When they were done shopping, Serena and James went separate ways but not before sharing a passionate kiss "I'll see you at the party" she told whispered. Serena ran to Blair's apartment, she knocked on the door only to find the house empty. She sighed and went home. One she got home, she called Blair on her cell phone.

Blair was walking trough the park following Nate, after she saw him through the window, she left and started following him. Nate sat down on the bench looking like a sad little boy who's toy boat just sinked. She was about to walk towards him when her cell phone rang " Yea" she said ducking out of the way before Nate turned around. "Hey it's Serena, where are you?" Blair looked back at Nate to see if he was still there. "I'm in the park. Look can I call you back later?" said Blair distractedly. Serena sighed "Sure".

Blair quickly hung up; she took out a compact mirror from her purse and fixed her hair and makeup. She took a deep breath and walked towards Nate. She sat next to him and the bench but he didn't notice or cared. Blair rolled her eyes "Hey Nate" she said kindly, Nate quickly turned to look at her "Hey Blair" he said quietly. Blair felt like hugging him "So…Are you coming to the party?" she asked him, Nate shook his head "What? You must come. Please do it for me" Blair told him. Nate was shocked "Why is Blair so flirtatious now?" he thought to himself.

Blair noticing his hesitation frowned "Look, I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately but-"before she could finish Nate cut her off "Yea true and all of them are my fault. Blair, I'm sorry about Jenny, Georgia, Serena and all those things." Nate said not looking at her. "Nate I forgived you for all those things a long time ago... I want us to be friends again" said Blair. Nate smiled "Alright… I guess I'll see you at the party?" he asked her. Blair nodded and hugged him "Its nice talking to you again" said Nate. Blair glowed as she walked back home, Nate and her were friends again and mybe it'll turn into something more?

end of third chapter


	4. I'm Not A Prince!

**Party tonight!  
**Hope all of you will show up at the party **B**'s mom hosted for **R** and the guy I'll call **JS** cuz we already have a **J**. I didn't get a chance to see him yet but I know I won't be disappointed.

**E-mails **

**Dear GossipG, **

**I was in line at the store when JS asked to but me. He was so cute! But unfortunately he was with this blond girl I think is S. I was so mad! **

**- Pissedoff **

**Dear pissedoff, **

**Yea I would be to if that happen to me, which will never happen to me. If guys wanna talk 2 me they never have girlfriends cuz they girlfriend are going to get jealous. Let's just say i'm irresistible. **

**GG **

**Dear Gbaby, **

**I think I saw you at Barney's in the lingerie section, are you a pretty blond with a amazing body? Is the guys you were with your boyfriend? **

**Lover boy **

**Dear Lover boy, **

**I don't think I'm fond of the name Gbaby, but it may have been me or not you never know. **

**GG **

**Sightings **

**B** at Barney's buying her fave man cologne for **N **perhaps? **S** looking out her window waiting for **B**. **J** and **E** at **L**'s house, did he and **J** make up? N playing at the park with his buddies. **C** practicing his British accent with some girls.

You know you love me

**GG **

"Hey Blair, its Serena. Where are you? We were suppose to pick out our outfits for the party tonight. We planned this last week you can't ditch me" Said Serena, leaving another message on Blair's cell pone. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, Serena ran to open it, and it was Blair. "Sorry i'm late" she said before coming in. They went to Serena's room and sat down, "What are you wearing?" asked Blair, Serena went to her closet and took out multiple dresses.

Blair looked at all the dresses, she picked out an amazing Greek goddess inspired white dress "What about his?" she asked Serena, Serena took the dress, it had gold stitching on it, and she never wore it before. "Yea I think I'll wear it. So what are you wearing?" she asked Blair. Blair smiled "I bought an amazing new emerald green dress, it has gold designs on it" said Blair. Serena smiled "Green like Nate's eyes" Blair raised an eyebrow "And green like James's eyes" Serena laughed "He's so cute and perfect" she gushed, Blair smiled.

Serena went to one of her drawers and took out the thong and matching bra "I bought this with him" he told Blair holding them up. Blair took them "These are nice" she told Blair, feeling the soft materiel. Serena and Blair spent an hour talking about their two new guys.

Jenny Humphrey and her best friend Elise were at her boyfriend's house, Leo was nice and caring but Jenny wanted more. After finding out he wasn't some French prince or something, Jenny was disappointed.

"You should be happy to have him, you want him to be something he's not" said Elise, Jenny looked at her, she was getting prettier each day, she was thinner, all her baby fat was gone. She outgrew her bob, it was now shoulder length. She wore makeup. "I know but it's just that I guess I…" Jenny trailed off one Leo entered the room. "Hey Jenny" he said giving her nice gentleman like kiss. He hugged Elise, Jenny raised an eyebrow "Since when are Leo and Elise so close friends" she thought. "Leo come with me to your room" said Jenny.

She needed to sort things out with Leo, once they reached his room "What's wrong?" he asked her, "Look I know that you're probably wondering why I'm so distant after finding out your not some prince or something. It's just that after dating Nate Archibald I-"Leo cut her off "You got used to the luxury and the gifts" he answered coldly. Jenny was surprised "Why are you saying it like that?" she asked him. Jenny sighed and sat on his bed "You want me to be something i'm not" he continued "You know what I don't need you" Jenny said. Her hand flew to her mouth after the words came out.

Leo walked out the room slamming the door; he went back to the living room "What happened?" asked Elise, Leo shrugged ' She just expects so much when she knows I can't give her some of the things she wants" said Leo. Elise went closer to him and put a hand on her shoulder "Look Jenny sometimes thinks she should be famous and spoiled like Serena Van Der Woodsen and Nate Archibald. She envies them, their lifestyle." said Elise. Leo sighed " I'm going to this party at Blair's mother's house and Madame T said I could invite a friend, I think I should invite Jenny but I know she'll expect me to always bring her to the partied and stuff" Leo sighed.

Elise smiled "You'll get through this" she told him, Leo had to invite someone; he didn't want Madame T thinking he had no friends. "Elise you want to come to the party with me" asked Leo. Elise nodded "I've never been to one and I wanna know what its like. Jenny says its fun, there's booze and everyone is wearing amazing clothes." Leo smiled "Yea they do. I'll pick you up at 7" Just then Jenny came in the living room "Elise lets go" she told her.

She hugged Leo "I'm sorry" she told him. Leo kissed her and they kept on kissing. They broke away when Elise cleared her throat. Jenny and Elise then took a cab her house where they spent time laughing and joking. "I got to go" said Elise. It was 4:20 P.M, she needed to get dressed and ready "Alright I'll see you tomorrow" Jenny said hugging her.

end of 4th chapter


	5. Blair Speaks Out

Back at his house, James was getting ready for the party; he was wearing an amazing Armani suit with the top button open and tie less. His hair was messy but he still looked clean and handsome. He put on a diamond watch and his shiny dress shoes. He went in the living room waiting for Rose, but before leaving he sprayed on some Dolce and Gabbana man perfume. Rose came downstairs a while later, she was wearing a strapless red dress that had a trail. It was trimmed with gold. Her hair was done in neat curls.

"You look nice _mom_" said James putting an emphasis on mom, Rose smiled and hugged James.

They left their apartment and headed towards Blair Waldorf's apartment, in the limo James was fidgeting a lot

'Don't worry they'll all love you" said Rose. When they arrived everyone was already there, they all looked at them.

"Rose!" said Eleanor Rose brightly, Rose smiled weakly her eyes never straying from her pregnant belly.

"Is this woman for real? Pregnant and nearly pushing fifty" Rose greeted her anyways, James made his way to Serena who looked stunning, her hair was layered and glossy.

"Hey" she said giving him a hug.

James hugged her back, Serena introduced him to everyone.

"Where's you friend Blair?" asked James, Serena smiled and pointed at the bar, where Blair was with Nate.

"That's Nathaniel Archibald but we call him Nate" she said.

"Hello there" Cyrus Rose's loud voice rang trough the room, he was greeting Rose.

"Um... hi" said Rose. She thought the guy was repulsive and ugly.

"Do I know you?" she asked him. Cyrus's smile grew even wider.

"I'm Cyrus Rose, Eleanor's husband" Rose's eyes widened.

"This is the guy she married" thought Rose a little too loud. "Yea, this is the man I married" said Eleanor coldly. Blair was walking with Nate past them "Blair!" Rose said quickly changing the conversation.

Blair and Nate stopped "Hey Rose" said Nate, Rose smiled at Nate "Blair how's you father, lat time I saw him he was looking amazing, too bad he's gay" said Rose. Blair laughed "He's coming to visit next week" Rose smiled. She loved them man, even tough he was gay, he still had a straight side were him and her would flirt. Eleanor forced a smile "Well...Cyrus has a son Aaron who's withTyler in his room" she said. Rose smiled weakly, "So… how far along are you?" she asked Eleanor. Mrs Bass came to them. "I'm pushing 6 months now" Rose nodded.

"Aren't you scared?" she asked her, Eleanor frowned " I mean your almost fifty, and its to old to have a baby. Once the baby's 10 you'll be 60, will you be able to take care off a baby and nearly pushing fifty that's simply to vulgar." said Rose. On the other side of their room, James sensed trouble; he went up to Rose and was about to stop her when Eleanor spoke up "What do you mean to vulgar… The doctor says I'm in perfect shape and I shouldn't worry. By the time the baby's ten, he'll have his older sister and brothers looking after him."

Blair decided to break her silence, after all the time she had to stand Cyrus and Aaron, she was not going to take care of this baby.

"I don't think so…I'm not touching this devil's child. I tried so much to tell you how much I didn't like the fact that you were getting married on by birthday and the fact that I don't want the stupid baby to take my room but no you wouldn't listen" said Blair. Eleanor was in shock.

"Don't talk to your mother like that Blair. Don't make me ground you" said Cyrus. Blair turned to him.

" Your not my father, you're a fat, loser. You have no style; you're sweaty, loud and stupid. I can't believe my mom slept with you. That's just nasty" said Blair.

Evryone was silent, shocked and secretly glad Blair told her mom what all of them wanted to tell her but were too scared to break their freindship.

Eleanor lower lip was trembling but she quickly regained herself.

"Don't call your sister the devil's child and don't insult your father" she told her with authority. Serena came over and took Blair's arm ready to pull her away.

"He's not my father…My father is a wealthy, successful good looking business man who has style and elegance. He's not my father. My father is in Paris ." Cyrus turned.

"Well Blair…I don't think having a… father with a different sexual orientation is something to be proud of" Blair turned to him, she was angry.

"No one insults my father especially not you…You know what I can't take this anymore. I'm moving out" Blair said without thinking. Serena gasped.

"Where are you going to live" asked a voice. Everyone turned, it was Tyler , and Aaron was standing beside him. You could tell this affected not only Tyler but him also,Blair was speechless.

"With me" answered Rose,Blair turned to her.

"You sure?" she asked, Rose smiled and put an arm around her shoulder.

"positive". Blair smiled.

"Alright, how about we continue the party" said Cyrus turning more red than blood red paint.


	6. Moving In

_"Alright, how about we continue the party" said Cyrus turning more red than blood red paint._

* * *

Leo and Elise watched the exchange with shock. 

" You never told me the parties were this wild" whispered Elise. She was wearing a nice pink silk strapless dress, her hair was curled and she was wearing some makeup. Leo chuckled and squeezed her hand. He had to admit she was looking amazing. Once everyone turned back to their business, he and Eleanor left to their room which was rather rude since they are the hosts.

Serena went beside James.

"Wow…Is there always this much drama?" he asked her.

Serena smiled " Most of the time"

They went to sit down at the dinner table with the other guests. Eleanor and Cyrus came back looking embarrassed and angry.

"So Serena...Your dating James Evans?" asked Isabelle. Serena nodded and looked at James who was on the other side of the table talking to Nate. She smiled; they looked so much alike you would think their brothers. She reminisced on all the times she wanted Nate but his heart always belonged to Blair. Now she had her own prince. James looked up at her and smiled, Serena blushed at being caught staring and smiled back.

After the party, Blair went to her room and packed all her stuff.

"You sure you wanna go?" asked a voice, Blair turned around, it was Aaron, he was standing in the doorway looking pretty grim .

" Why do you care if I leave or not?" asked Blair coldly, she checked to see if she was missing anything.

"You're my sister" he said coming closer to her.

"Not by blood" said Blair before picking up her purse and calling Rose's driver from her room. When the driver came, Aaron felt like his herbal cigarettes where getting taken from him .

"Look, even tough were not siblings by blood, I still love you" Blair froze.

"I'm sorry but I cannot stand it anymore, staying in this house with your loud, overweight dad, my pregnant bitch of a mom and you my perverted stepbrother" Blair saw Aaron freeze.

" W-what?" he asked shakily.

"Don't you think I know all the times you spent dreaming about me…Your little crush. The way you looked at me when we were at St. Barts and the time when me and Miles almost did it you were looking at my body not like a stepbrother should" Aaron stood frozen.

" Look Blair-" he started but Blair cut him off.

" Fuck off" she said before following the driver with the last suitcase. Blair got in the car and the driver closed the door, she looked out the window at her old house, she saw Aaron looking at her from the window, she knew his crush stopped once him and Serena hooked up, she just took out all the frustration bottled up since he arrived and she knew there was some more bottled up that needed to come out.

When she arrived at Rose's house, James was waiting for her.

"Good to see you Blair" he said once she got out the car. Blair smiled, James was the sweetest boy, and he was like her brother. He opened the door for her, she smiled gratefully.

"Serena's here to help you unpack" said Harry and once those words came out of his mouth, Serena appeared."Blair oh my god! Finally you arrived, I was wondering if the driver kidnapped you or something" she kissed Blair on the cheek took her hand and brang her upstairs.

When they arrived in her room, Blair's heart stopped beating, it was her dream room. It looked like a royal princess's room; the bed was king size with sapphire blue silk bed sheets and pillows. The floor was covered with a white plush rug, her walls were mother of pearl white with a sapphire blue trimming, and she had a small castle bed made for her cat Kitty Minky. There were 2 double doors on her right, Serena picked up a small black remote and pressed a blue button, it opened.

" A walk in closet" said Serena, Blair gaped.

" I feel like such a spoiled princess" Serena smiled.

" You deserve…You sure had some balls standing up to your mom and Cyrus" The both giggled.

Rose came in.

"Hey girls…Blair you like your new room?" Blair nodded and hugged her.

"Dinner is served" she said once they broke away. They went in the dining room, it was an amazing room decorated in crystal and silver. James was already sitting at the table. When he saw Serena, he smiled and motioned for her to sit next to him.

They laughed and talked around the dinner table, all of a sudden the buzzer rang, and the doorman said that a man was in front of the apartment wanting to come in. Rose told the doorman to let him in, even tough she didn't know who he is. She went to the door, and opened it. There stood in all his glory Bair's dad Harold Waldorf.

" Good to see you Evans" he said with a charming smile, Rose took a good look at him, he went back to his amazing suits and diamond cufflinks, he looked professional and surprisingly not gay.

end of chapter


	7. Special Date

_" Good to see you Evans" he said with a charming smile, Rose took a good look at him, he went back to his amazing suits and diamond cufflinks, he looked professional and surprisingly not gay._

* * *

"Oh my god! Harold I wasn't expecting you. Blair told me you'll come next week"said Rose giving him a hug. Harold smiled.

"I decided to surprise you all" Rose smiled and opened the door wider so he could come in.

"We were just eating dinner" Rose adds as she leads him to the dining room. Harold enters and smiles as Blair's face illuminates.

"Dad" she squeals before running to him hugging him.

"Hi Mr. Waldorf…It's been so long" said Serena before giving him a hug.

They all sat down.

"Harold I would like you to meet my son James Evans" said Rose smiling at him. Harold turned to James and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you James…I hope you have been taking great care of Rose" James smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir" Harold turned to Rose who was examining him.

"Is there something on my face Rose?" he teased. Rose blushed.

"There's something different about you" she said frowning.

Harold smiled.

"Maybe it's because I'm not so flamboyant anymore" Blair chocked on her steak and turned to her dad.

"You mean…It was all an act?" Harold nodded.

"I wanted to divorce your mom for a while but she wouldn't sign the divorce papers so I had to think of something to make her divorce me."

Everyone laughed.

"I would have never thought of that" said James. Harold smiled at him.

"It was really easy to play the role; all I had to do was…" The girls turned to each other leaving them talking.

"They are bonding" said Serena wiping a fake tear, Blair rolled her eyes and turned to Rose who was staring at her dad.

"You really like him do you?" she whispered, Rose turned to her eyes wide.

"W-What" she stuttered. Serena raised and eyebrow and Rose sighed.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Rose, Serena and Blair turned to each other.

"YES" they both said at the same time.

"Yes what?" asked James, The girls froze.

"We were just saying yes to the fact that Rose and dad should go out tonight. I mean…Rose barely had the time for her these days and dad should go out tonight." lied Blair. James smiled knowingly and turned to Harold.

"I think it's a great idea" James said.

"Definitely" added Serena.

Harold smiled.

"Well if you have been cooped up in this house, I think you deserve a night out" said Harold. Rose blushed.

"I guess… We should go to LaGiraffe" she said. Harold nodded.

"Good thing we didn't eat a lot, go get ready Rose I'm taking you out" said Harold before standing up. Rose smiled at Serena, Blair and James before running up the stairs.

"You guys set us up didn't you?" Harold asked when Rose was upstairs.

They all shrugged and looked innocent.

"Thanks" said Harold, they all smiled.

"Daddy, I don't want a sister on the first date" Harold coughed while they all cracked up.

Half and hour later Rose came downstairs. Harold's breathe caught in his throat.

"You look amazing" he told her making her blush. Rose was wearing a beautiful silk emerald green dress that brought out the emerald in her eyes, the dress had straps incrusted with diamonds as well was the chest area, her hair was down wavy.

Blair wolf whistled and Rose smiled.

"Let's get going" said Harold giving her his arm and together they walked out to the limo parked in front of the apartment. The driver opened the door for them and they both slid in with poise and grace.

" You look amazing" said Harold once more, Rose giggled. On their way to the restaurant, Harold stopped the limo.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose, Harold got out; Rose frowned and asked herself what went wrong. Just then Harold comes back in carrying a bouquet of dozen roses. Rose smiles and takes them giving Harold a hug.

"Their beautiful Harold" she said smelling them, she leaned against him and the car continued its way. When they arrived to the restaurant, the driver opened the door. Harold got out first and helped Rose out the car. Other guests were looking at the couple.

"Table for two" Harold told the waiter once they got in the restaurant. The waiter brang them to a beautiful table with a white silk table cloth, china plates and crystal champagne flutes. Two beautiful white flowers were in the middle of the table. The waiter pulled out Rose's chair while Harold got seated.

"It's a beautiful restaurant" said Rose once the waiter left. Waiting for the waiter to come back take their order, Rose and Harold started talking.

"What happened last night?" he asked her. Rose sighed.

"Lets just say, Eleanor pregnant and getting old kind of disgusted me" Harold nodded.

"I agree, when I found out I was in shock. The woman is getting old fast, having a baby now is just so vulgar" When their waiter came back, Rose order lamb while Harold ordered chicken.

"I remember the last time I came here, that's when my gay act was still going. I had perfectly manicured nails, and pink shirt with pink and gray argyle socks. I got a lot of attention that day" Rose laughed.

The last time he came to LeGiraffe, people gossiped about him and that hadn't changed.

"What happened to him? Its like he isn't gay anymore" a famous lawyer told her husband.

"He looks professional" a heiress told her fiancé.

During their dinner, Harold and Rose talked about lots of things, his house up in France and the wine he made. The amazing experience he had up there. Rose talked to him about James, his father it was obviously the story her and James made up but she still wanted to tell him.

"James reminds me a lot of Nate" said Harold, Rose nodded.

"You would think they are brothers"

When they were done dinner, Rose and Harold got in the limo and headed home. Or so Rose thought. The limo stopped at the park. It looked like a wonderland with the trees illuminated and statues that were placed around were looking beautiful.

"I missed this" Rose said looking around. Harold smiled, she was beautiful, and the light in the park made her hair look like it was in flames.

"It's beautiful" she added.

"You're beautiful" said Harold before he could stop himself. Rose turned to him and smiled. She got closer and brang her lips to his. They kissed passionately before breaking away.

"I think its time we go home" he said breathless. Rose smiled and nodded. Her cheeks wee flushed. The ride was quiet yet not awkward finally they arrived to Rose's apartment.

"This is it" said Rose once they were in front of the door.

Harold smiled and kissed her.

"Goodnight Rosa Maria" Rose giggled.

"That's my new nickname?" she asked him

Harold nodded and gave her one last kiss.

"Goodnight" she whispered before watching him run to his BMW parked across the street.

End of chapter


	8. Honesty

_"Goodnight" she whispered before watching him run to his BMW parked across the street._

* * *

The next morning, Rose woke up and headed downstairs. Everyone was already eating breakfast. 

"How was your date Rose?" asked Blair once Rose sat down. She smiled at her knowingly. Rose smiled.

"It was great" James smiled at her.

"Yea I could tell by that kiss that it went really well" Rose eyes widened and she dropped her fork.

"You guys were spying on us? This means revenge" she said before running out of the dining room, face red.

James and Blair started laughing.

"I could do imagine her and my dad getting together" said Blair once Rose left. James nodded.

"Yea I guess" James was in deep thought. If Rose and Harold hooked up, that would mean that he would kinda be like a father figure. And if they ever get married then they'll be one full family.

"What's wrong?" asked Blair, wondering why he was so quiet all of a sudden.

"Nothing, just thinking" James answered; Blair nodded even tough she was still wondering what was wrong.

All of a sudden Serena comes running in.

"Hey you guys, oh my god! We're starting school tomorrow!" Harry looked at his watch; it had the day and month showing.

"Shit, wow" he said. James excused himself before running upstairs, he suddenly felt very homesick. Right now he would be at Grimmauld getting ready for school with everyone. They would all go shopping at Diagon Alley, eat ice cream and maybe run into Malfoy.

James sighed, he missed Hogwarts, and the teachers even Snape. James missed his nasty sneers and remarks. James went in his room; he went in his suitcase and took out his parent's album. The first picture was them at Hogwarts beside the lake. Rose froze the pictures so if anyone saw them, they would look like muggle pictures. Lily was standing in front of James and he had his arms around her waist. Sirius was in mid air looking like he would fall on them. Remus was looking amused reading a book.

Harry turned the page, it was their wedding day, and Lily was wearing a beautiful white dress with straps, her red hair was straight and layered. The wedding was beautiful; it was in pink and white. James smiled. He was so into the album, he didn't hear Rose come in. She stepped behind him and looked at the album. James was at a picture of Lily and James holding him.

"You were the cutest baby" he jumped when he heard her voice; he turned around and looked at in her emerald green eyes.

"I know you want to go back but soon when you are ready you will. Your 16 already…well 17 and I realized that your powers haven't been discovered yet. I guess they are running a little late." she said, James frowned and nodded.

"Soon you'll go back Harry, but not now, not yet." Rose left the room; James sighed and put his album back in his suitcase before running downstairs.

"Where were you? Serena asked him when he joined them in the living room, Harry smiled weakly.

"I went to talk to Rose about something" Harry sat down next to Serena. Her and Blair were in the middle of Breakfeast at Tiffany's, one of Blair's favorite movies. Serena felt like Harry was hiding something from her and she didn't like that.

" I guess I better go" said Serena before getting up and heading for the front door,Harry watched her go.

"Go to her" said Blair, Harry smiled at her before running to Serena.

"Wait" he said, Serena turned around. She looked so sad, it broke Harry's heart.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, Serena looked at him.

"What are you hiding from me Harry?" Harry sighed and took her hand.

" I can't tell you right now" Serena smiled sadly.

"You know a relationship doesn't work when two people aren't honest with each other" Harry looked at her; she was like a sad angel.

"I know and I'm sorry… I need some more time to think" Serena nodded before walking out the door.

Harry sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

"Got in a fight?" asked Blair seeing his face.

Harry shook his head.

"More like an honesty thing" Blair nodded. Harry took his coat and walked out the door just in time to see Serena cross the road to her apartment. Harry sighed and walked to the park, he knew he had to tell Serena but he didn't know how she would react to finding out he was a wizard.

" Hey man, what's up?" Harry looked to the side, it was Nate.

"Hey" Harry said.

Nate frowned.

"What's up? You look down. Had a fight with Serena?" asked Nate, Harry frowned.

"Not really a fight more like a honesty thing" Nate nodded.

"I went trough that with Blair. You see back in 10th grade me and Serena had this thing. We lost our virginity behind Blair's back. When Serena left for Boarding school, I thought that was in the past and everybody moved on, but when Serena came back, guilt started building up and I couldn't take it anymore I had to tell Blair. She was pissed."

"You and Blair have been trough a lot heh?" Harry asked him, Nate nodded.

"Yea and everything's my fault. I had sex with Serena and I ditched her fro some 9th grader named Jennifer." Harry whistled.

"And after all that she still came back" Nate nodded .

"She must really love me" Harry nodded.

"Look… Since Blair's dad and my mom are now like dating and shit, she's like my lil' sis-"Harry started but Nate cut him off.

"Yea don't worry man, I know I won't break her heart once more" said Nate before walking away.

Not knowing he would once more break Blair's heart. 

**Back to school **

**Summer break was fun and all but were going back to school. Back to our old and new teachers, back to skipping class and going out to drink at the Tribeca Hotel. Back to cheating on tests and back to cafeteria food and nasty lunch ladies. School, a subject all of us wanted to forget but now its time to open up the books and pretend to listen to the teacher while passing notes around. Here to a good year, mixed with drama! **

**E-mails **

**-Dear gossip girl, **

**E is such a plastic surgery freak, how else do you think she's turning out to be gorgeous and getting all the guys attention. **

**GossipQueen **

**Dear GossipQueen, **

**Sound like someone is jealous. E is sure starting to get noticed by guys especially one L and by the way stop trying to steal my title. **

**GG **

**-Dear GGirl, **

**I saw JS walking in the park next to Nate both looking HAWT. **

**CrazyInLove **

**Dear CrazyInLove, **

**Those two are so Sexy, but you'll have to get in line girl. Next person to get hands on is me. **

**GG **

**Sightings **

**B seen at the Tribeca Star Hotel, reserving a room perhaps? S seen looking out her window, boy troubles? JS and RE seen at the MET. L and E seen in Barneys in the cosmetic department, there's gonna be a catfight coming up!**

End of chapter! yay


	9. AN

**I'm going away for 6 weeks and I won't be able to post new chapters. But when I come back i'll post more!!**

**SORRY GUYS!**


	10. Things Go Downhill

_Sightings _

_B seen at the Tribeca Star Hotel, reserving a room perhaps? S seen looking out her window, boy troubles? JS and RE seen at the MET. L and E seen in Barneys in the cosmetic department, there's gonna be a catfight coming up!_

* * *

Elise put on her new black silk v-neck tanktop, she looked in the mirrror. She was wearing her midnight wash sevens jean with white heels. 

"I think you should put on your white zip up sweater" said a voice behind Elise, it was her mom.Elise shook her head.

"No mom this is absolutely perfect" Elise was about to reapply some eyeshadow when her phone rang.

"Hello?" greeted Elise, it was Jenny, she kinda sounded sad but Elise was to busy staring at her reflection for imperfections so she didn't notice.

"Hey Eli, what are you doing tonight?"Elise frowned.

"Tonight, i'm staying home. Im extremely tired,Change into my PJ's and go to bed" Elise looked at her mom, who frowned at her. She bit her lip. She was about to ask Jenny if Leo had called her when the doorbell rang.

"Look i'm gonna have to leave you, talk to you later" Elise hung up before Jenny could say something else. She grabbed her purse and quickly went to open the door. There stood Leo in all his glory.

"Hey Elise, you look really hot" he said giving her roses, Elise smiled.

"Aww, thanks Leo. Your too sweet" Elise took the vase and went in the kitchen to put them in water. When she was back, her dad was questiionning Leo, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Daad, stop it" she said before grabbing Leo's hand and walking out the door. When arriving to Leo's blue porsh, he opened the door for her and she slid into her seat and took a deep breath.Leo then got in.

"This is great Leo" she said not knowing how bad things were gonna get.

Jenny was in her room, since the fight with Leo the other day. Elise and Leo spent less time with her and it was driving her insane. She sighed, maybe Elise is right. Maybe she wants Leo to be something he's not. She looked out the window, all lights were on and it looked like everyone was having a party.

"Fuck it..i'm going out" she said, she slipped into a jean mini skirt, her highest tan leather heels and a tan v-neck sweater. Her dad and Dan were away so she took the liberty in dressing like a little hoochie. She grabbed her ourse and walked out the door. She was walking near central park when she bumped into James. She fell on the floor, James apologized and helped her up.

"Sorry it was my fault" he said, Jenny looked up and her breath caught in her troath, he looked like Nate's brother. Same eyecolor, same everything.

"Are you related to Nate Archibald?" she ask then blushed. James smiled and laughed.

"Sorry no...were good friends though. Are you Jenny Humphrey?" Jenny nodded pratically ready to piss herself. He knew her name, a really hot boy knew her name.

"Yea" she squeaked, James smile faded slightly.Jenny frowned,James quickly picked up his smile.

"Got to go, see you sometimes" he said before walking away,Jenny frowned. She wasn't about to let him getaway, she may never see him again. She stayed behind but kept an eye on him.

"Oh my god..I'm turning into a stalker. "she said. James was going to the Riviero restaurant, it wasn't a really expensive reataurant but it really cost alot. James went in.

"Crap" Jenny said before following him in.

"Good afternoon miss" said a man in front of a big book.

"Guess he's the guy who shows you your table" Jenny tought.

She smiled.

"Table for 1?" he asked, Jenny nodded looking around. James was heading to the far back.

"Far back please" she said quickly, the guy followed the same direction James was headed. Once they got the the far bck of the restaurant. There were 3 tables, one with a pretty blond and James occupied the other one. Paying no attention to the blond, Jenny sat at the empty table back facing the blonde and with James back facing her.

James was just sitting there staring at his watch and the door.

"He's waiting for someone" Jenny tought. James smiled and stood up, Jenny frowned and looked towards the door. She gasped and quickly turned her face. Serena was coming towards James table wearing an amazing black dress with diamond earrings. Plain but beautiful.She sat facing James, so she had a clear view of Jenny. Jenny who still had her face turned away tried to hear what they were talking about.Bur she couldn't hear shit because of the blond laughing pretty loud. Jenny was getting irritated, she wanted to turn around and punch her lights out.

" Aww, Leo you say the nicest things" Jenny gasped, she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe, she took a deep breath.

"It can't be him, how many guys have the names Leo" she asked herself. To make sure Jenny turned around and gasped for the second time. Leo was the guy talking to the blonde.

"Leo"she chocked out, the blond and Leo both looked at her and Jenny felt the tears well up in her eyes. The blond was none other than Elise her best friend.

"Oh my god Jenny-"started Elise but was cut off by Jenny.

"Shut up you hoe bag, me and Leo we're fighting so you tought it was the perfect oppurtunity to pounce on him using your good looks, probablya cheived by plastic surgery. You may be beautiful outside but your ugly inside.By the way Elise, i think you should get a new nose, maybe then you'll look like a plastic barbie doll. " Elise was trying not to cry, what Jenny said hurt her. Jenny turned to Leo and stood up walking towards him.

Before Leo could say anything, Jenny slapped him.

"I don't wanna see your face again. Its over between us" she said before storming off. James and Serena watched the whole thing and were staring at Elise and Leo who were blushing from embarassement.

"Ready to go?" asked Leo, Elise nodded and they quickly left the restaurant. James whistled.

"Drama" he said, Serena smiled weakly.

"So why is this date all about?" she asked him. James sighed.

"Look its about today-" he started but Serena cut him off.

"Forget it.You don't know me well enough to start sharing your secrets with me, i understand" James sighed in frustration.

"No you don't... Your mad at me for not telling you some secrets of mine but I bet there's alot of secrets you don't tell me" Serena's eyes filled with tears.

"Alright you wanna know the things I haven't told you? Alright...Well lets see, I lost my virginity to Nate, I was caught in a hot tub with Nate while he was still going out with Blair. I got kicked out of boarding school, some people think i'm a major hoe" Serena said tears spilling down her cheeks. James frowned and was reaching for her hand when she moved it.

"That's not all, since you wanna know everything, you might wanna know that i'm a witch" she said in a low voice. Serena stood up and walked out the restaurant. James sat there dumbstruck. He stood up and ran after Serena. But once he got outside, she was gone.


	11. Things Go Downhill part 2

_"That's not all, since you wanna know everything, you might wanna know that i'm a witch" she said in a low voice. Serena stood up and walked out the restaurant. James sat there dumbstruck. He stood up and ran after Serena. But once he got outside, she was gone._

* * *

Jenny ran all the way home and locked herself in her room. 

"Jen Bunny?" asked her father Rufus knocking on the door of the room.Jenny wiped the tears.

"Not now dad" she said before getting up and changing into her pink bunny PJ's and slippind underneath the covers.

Serena ran all the way home, she stripped and stood underneath the shower.She was sobbing, she just told James her deepest secret. She didn't even know how he reacted, she left quickly after.

After her shower, Serena changed into her PJ's and wrapped her conforter around her shaking body. She went to the window and looked at the sky and James appartement.She saw James running up to his appartement and quickly get in. Serena wiped the stray tear that fell down her cheek.

James ran in the appartement quickly.

"ROSE!" he shouted out loud, Rose ran dow only in her night robe and matching bathrobe.

"James..what's wrong?" she asked, James sat down and put his hands in his face. Rose came up to him and rubbed his back.

" Serena's a witch" he said. Rose stopped rubbing and smiled

"Yea I know" James froze and looked at her eyes wide.

"What?" Rose smiled.

"I tought her since she was a 11. Her parents don't know though" James frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rose took James hand and squeezed it.

"Its not my place to tell you" and left.

**Gossip School Year**

**School starts tomorrow people, its time to buy that cute bag you've always to carry your books in style. Gonna be a crazy year with lots of parties and drama, I can just smell the drama in the air.**

**Your E-mails**

**-Dear GG,**

**I want to expose you. Meet me at the Landrois Cafe 9:00AM**

**-Exposure**

**-Dear Exposure**

**Im already exposed as it is but nice try.**

**GG**

**-Dear G-Babee,**

**I heard that S is single again. My chance to make a move**

**-MyTimeToShine**

**-Dear MyTimeToShine,**

**G-babee is not working for me. S single, don't think so, either she got dumped cuz she wouldn't let a hottie like JE get away.**

**GG**

**My Sightings**

**S was seen avoiding everyone this morning as she made her way to school, did she really get dumped? JE looking out his window at S. B kissing N as they took seperate ways to school.**

"Oh my god! Do you see S? She looks like a train wreck" Isabel Coates whispered to Katie, her best friend. Serena indeed looked like train wreck this morning. Her blond hair was untamed, her eyes were red and slightly puffy. Blair came up to her worried.

"Sere what's wrong? Is it James?" Serena nodded and smiled weakly

" We had a little argument, but don't worry its not over between us" Blair hugged her and together they went in the school.

Back at his house, James was packing his things, New York wasn't working out for him. He only caused people to get hurt and he knew it. He was planning on going back to Hogwarts.

"Going Back?" asked Rose, James turned around and nodded, his face was serious. Rose sighed, she smiled weakly and went up to Harry hugging him.

"Serena dosen't know your a wizard, when she was young, I tought not only magic but history also. She knows about Voldemort but she dosen't know about you James." Rose hugged him.

" Good luck, be safe" she said. James squeezed her slightly before letting go.

"I'll go see Serena and Blair before I go." Rose nodded and left the room.


	12. Leaving

"Serena dosen't know your a wizard, when she was young, I tought not only magic but history also. She knows about Voldemort but she dosen't know about you James." Rose hugged him.

" Good luck, be safe" she said. James squeezed her slightly before letting go.

"I'll go see Serena and Blair before I go." Rose nodded and left the room.

* * *

Morning classes passed by quickly, Blair kept shooting worried glances at Serena who wasn't paying attention. Lunch came fast, the girls from Constance were hurrying to go eat and gossip with their friends. Serena walked to the Dining Hall, like a gohst, she payed no attention to the multiple girls in gray, marroon and blue short skirts. 

"What's up with her?" Isabel asked Blair who rolled her eyes at Isabel for being so nosy.

"I think she has her period, major cramps" Blair said before leaving to go join Serena in the line.

"Hey" she said, Serena smiled weakly and picked out a hamburger and fries. She filled up her cup with punch and went to sit down. Blair followed carrying her tray.

" I think you should talk to James" she said once she sat down.Serena nodded and frowned.

"If he ever wants to talk to me" she tought.

The end of the day couldn't come sooner, Serena took her purse and walked out the school. She suddenly froze, There was a limo in front of the school and James was standing right in front of it. Serena smiled weakly and went over to him.

" Look its great that your a witch cuz i'm a wizard" he whispered, Serena smiled and hugged him.

"Oh my god, you don't know how much I was worried you freaked out and-" James cut her off.

"Its alright now..look Serena there's something I need to tell you" Serena frowned but motionned for him to continue.

"Im leaving New-York...but only for the school year. I'll be back this summer. I'm going to Hogwarts" Serena's looked up at James in shock.

"Your leaving? But why? Why don't you go to St. Judes with Nate? I don't want you going all the way to some foreign country" James shoock his head sadly.

"I have things I need to take care of over there." He looked at the double doors of the school. Girls were coming out and staring at them.

"BLAIR" he called out, his soon-to-be sister looked up and ran to them.

"Hey" she said out of breath, Serena felt the tears coming down her cheeks. Blair looked at her than at James.

" What's going on?" James smiled sadly.  
"Im leaving" Blair's smile faded, she got angry.

"What do you mean your leaving? Your leaving us?" James nodded and Blair felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Im coming back this summer, i'm going to boarding school"Blair shook her head.

"Why? Go to St. Judes, its a great school. Don't leave us, you just got here, there's so many things you haven't seen and so many things we haven't done.Your my-soon-to-be brother, you can't leave" Blair chocked out. Serena started sobbing, James hugged her, he opened his other arm for Blair who joined in and started sobbing also.

" I'll drop you guys off, get in"he said feeling uncomfortable with all the stares they were getting. Blair and Serena got in the limo followed by James. The limo ride was silent, all you could hear were sniffling and sighs.

"We are coming with you to the airport" said Blair, James nodded. Once they got to Blair and James's appartement, Rose came out and got in the limo. She smiled sadly at both girls who were at James side. The limo then made its way to the airport. Once they got out, they got a carriage to bring James luggage. He gave to one of the employes.

"I need this to get taken to the Evan's jet" the employe nodded before leaving with James luggage. James then turned to the 3 women and smiled sadly.

"I guess this is it" he said, Serena threw herself at him.

"I'll miss you" she said kissing him, James smiled sadly and turned to Blair, she hugged him.

" Goddbye big bro" she said, James smiled and hugged.

"Actually im your little bro" he said winking at her.

He turned to Rose and hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you mom" he said, Rose kissed him on the cheek

"Be good" she said before breaking away. James felt someone tap him on the back lightly, he turned it was the samer employee who left with his luggage.

"If you would please follow me to your jet sir" James nodded and smiled at Serena, Blair and Rose.

"I'll write" he said before turning around and leaving.

Serena watched sadly at the men she loved walk away to go to boarding school, Blair watched her little bro, the one she grew to love and Rose watched her son walk away, her blood.

end of chapter


	13. Back In London

_Serena watched sadly at the men she loved walk away to go to boarding school, Blair watched her little bro, the one she grew to love and Rose watched her son walk away, her blood._

* * *

In the jet sipping some champagne, James smiled sadly looking out the window. 

"I'm gonna miss everyone so much." he tought. He sighed and leaned back into his seat.

"Blair was right, there's so many things we haven't had the time to do her, Serena and me" Eyes growing tired, James fell into a not so peaceful slumber.

_"WORMTAIL, where's Potter?" Voldemort asked looking menacing in his black robes with the hood up so you could only see his blood red eyes._

_" I-im still l-looking for him m-master" said Wormtail, intimidated by Voldemort's deadly gaze. Voldemort was starting to grow impatient. He raise his wand and cast the cruciatus on Wormtail who screamed in agony._

_"Stop wasting my time Wormtail, I don't have the patience. If Potter knows what's good for his friends and family he will come back" Wormtail twitched once released from the cruciatus._

_"Bring in our new guest" Voldemort said, the double door opened and two deatheathers dragged in Mad-Eye, bloody and breathing heavily._

_"Ah, Mad-Eye Moody. Retired auror and one of Dumbeldore's associates" Voldemort laughed evily and motioned for the death eaters to bring him closer._

_" Mad-Eye, where's Potter? I bet he told his friends were he went" Mad-Eye glared at Voldemort._

_"I don't know where he is and if I did why would I tell a coward like you" Voldemort started laughing_

_"Crucio" he said, watching gleefully as Mad-Eye tried not to scream._

_" Me a coward? last time I checked i'm not the one who ran away like Potter did" He released Mad-Eye of the curse_

_" Where's the boy? Im giving you 10 secondes to tell me before I kill you" Voldemort said his patience growing thin. Mad-Eye stayed silent._

_" 1,2,10" said Voldemort._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA" he shouted,the jet of green light hit Mad-Eye straight in the chest and he fell motionless on the floor. Voldemort stood up.  
"Wormtail, I want to boy" he said before exiting the room, his robe dancing around his feet._

James woke up, his heart was beating fast and he was breathing heavily.

"Sir, is everything alright?" asked the flight assistant who came in with a tray of chicken with rice.

"Y-yea, of course everythings fine" James said still slightly shaken up.

" Here's your meal, we still have an hour ahead." James thanked the flight assistant before she left and started eating.

The flight assistant came back a while later, she took his plate and told him they were arriving.

"Please fasten your seatbelt Mr. Evans" she said before leaving. James did as he was told and the plane started to land.

Once on ground, James luggage got put in front of a luggage carrier and an employe brang it outside the airport where a limo was waiting for James. The driver put his stuff in the trunk and James got in the limo. Inside the limo, James found a note on the seat.

_Dear James,_

_How was the flight? Your stuff that's in the trunk, got automatically transported to Hogwarts. Don't worry about the driver getting suspicious, he's one of my good friends.I bought your school supplies, their at Hogwarts also. The driver will bring you at King Cross, you know what you got to do. There's a train waiting for you._

_The girls and I miss you_

_Love_

_Rose Evans_

The limo started driving to King Cross, James wondered how his ex-friends would react seeing him in his jeans,button down t-shirt and his new look. James tought it would be more appropriate to be wearing a robe. All of a sudden, he found himself wearing a emerald green robes with gold trim.

end of chapter


	14. In The Train

_The limo started driving to King Cross, James wondered how his ex-friends would react seeing him in his jeans,button down t-shirt and his new look. James tought it would be more appropriate to be wearing a robe. All of a sudden, he found himself wearing a emerald green robes with gold trim._

* * *

James sighed as he got out the limo. People were staring at him oddly as he made his way to station 9 3/4, he quickly went trough the wall. A magnifique black and gold train was waiting for him. Grey steam was coming out the train, showing it was ready to leave, the conducter was in front of the train. 

"Good morning Mr Evans, the train is ready to leave" James nodded and got in but not before saying.

"We can be on our way then" Jarry sat in the first compartement of the train, he felt alone. He knever had been on the Hogwarts train or any train for that matter without Ron, Hermione and the others. James wondered what it would be like to see them once more. He knew he would have to work with them. The train still hadn't start moving and James started wondering.

James stood up and got out the compartement. The conducteur was nowhere in sight, James started worrying.

" The train is ready to leave miss, come in quickly" James frowned and went to look. Suddenly he gasped, Serena was coming on the train. The conducteur quickly got in after her and left. Serena smiled at James shocked face.

"S-Sere but how? and why?" Serena smiled at the nickname James gave her.

" Rose helped me get here. She said I looked miserable and I would be better here with you. I got a letter from Hogwarts during the summer and Rose told me to go come after you since I wanted to so bad. I got everything with me." James smiled and hugged Serena, he then realized what she was wearing.

" Robes?" he smiled at her, Serena gave out a frustrated sigh.

" I had to get them custom made since the ones they sell are horrible. I don't understand how witches can wear those. They look like granny's" James smiled at Serena and led her to the compartement. He was happy she came.The train ride to Hogwarts was full of laughter. James enjoyed himself, a train employe came in to give them snacks and whatever they needed.

" I guess I should tell you" James told Serena who frowned.

"Tell me what?" Serena asked, sucking on a red lollipop.

" My name isn't really James Evans, its Harry Potter. Rose adopted me, my parents are dead, my mom is Rose's sister." Serena eyes wide almost dropped her lollipop.

"For real?" James nodded and smiled at her shocked face.

"That's not all" he said getting serious. Serena motioned for him to continue.

"You know Voldemort right? "He asked her.

" Yea, he's a dark wizard, who wants to rule over the world. He hates muggleborn and thinks their blood aren't pure. So him and his death eathers kill them. He was defeated when I was about 1 years old by Harry Potter" Serena stopped abruptly.

"HOLY FUCK...your're Harry Potter? You defeated him. OMG, this is crazy." Serena said. James started to wonder if he made the right choice.

" Sorry u really did shock and suprise me. Normally I would've taken it better" James smiled as she quickly apologized.

"K since u told me ur B.I.G secret i'll tell u mine. Im an elemental, I control fire, water, earth. I can also lift things and move them using my mind. AND I can read toughts. But I don't, Rose warned me about it." James raised an eyebrow.

"Shit you are powerful" Serena blushed and smiled. James put his arm on her shoulder and she leaned against him.

" I love you" she said before she could stop herself. She quickly closed her eyes and bit her lip, she was afraid James didn't love her.

" I love you too" he said before lifting Serena's head up by her chin. Serena opened her eyes.Dark blue eyes stared into emerald green ones. Their face only inches apart, James brang his face closer to hers. Serena didn't not move away when his lips connected to hers. She hungrily kissed back.

end of chapter


	15. Love In A Train

_" I love you too" he said before lifting Serena's head up by her chin. Serena opened her eyes.Dark blue eyes stared into emerald green ones. Their face only inches apart, James brang his face closer to hers. Serena didn't not move away when his lips connected to hers. She hungrily kissed back._

* * *

Soon enough their clothes were on the floor. James kissed every inch of Serena's body. He put his hand on one of her breast while kissing her. 

" I want you" she moaned, James smiled and kissed her forehead, he went down to her neck and kissed her passionately, Serena moaned in pleasure.James smiled and carressed her shoulders. He wanted her to go crazy with pleasure.

Serena moaned as she felt James exploring her, from her shoulders, James went down to ther breast. He licked and sucked on them almost like a child. Serena never felt so excited.

" Your gonna drive me insane, I want you in me now" she moaned as James carressed her breast James smiled, it was exactly what he wanted to hear. He went down to her stomach, kissing it, Serena never felt so much pleasure even with Nate. She ran her hands trough James hair.

James went lower and put his face between her legs. Serena let out a loud moan.

" Yes" she moaned as James licked and explore her womanhood. James smiled and took two fingers, he licked them before penetrating her womanhood. Serena was moaning louding as he thrust in and out of her.

" James please, I want it now" she begged like a child." James smiled and penetrated her womanhood, Serena moaned loudly as he thrust in, slowly then faster and faster.

" oh yea...oh" she moaned as James thrust in and out.

" Oh James...Ohhhhh" she moaned as she reached her climax. They both were breathing heavily, suddenly the door opened.

" Oh my god!! i'm so sorry" it was an employe, she blushed and quickly closed the door. James and Serena laughed and put on their clothes.

" You can come back in, we're decent" James called out to her. The employe came back in, face red.

" T-the train is r-reaching d-destination." she stuttered before running out the compartement. James bit his lips and smiled .

"I think we definitly traumatized her" Serena laughed while putting her cloack on.

The train finally stopped at Hogsmeade. People stopped and stared, wondering who was in the elegant and expensive train. Hood up, James and Serena got out the train, people were staring at the couple. James not liking this, quickly walked to Hogwarts followed by Serena.

Once they reached Hogwarts, Serena looked indefferent.

" Its intresting...not like my parents palace in France but its pretty good. " James smiled and shook his head. They sneaked into the Entrance, they heard noise in the Great Hall.

"Its dinner time" Serena smiled and raised an eyebrow at James who was smiling evily.

" You want to make a big entrance don't u?" James smiled at Serena and nodded. Serena rolled her eyes. They went in front of the Great Hall doors. They could hear laughter and forks on plates. James threw open the double doors. It was suddenly quiet and everyone turned to the two strangers in hooded cloacks.

Dumbledore stood up.

" Who are you two? he asked, James smiled.

" Don't you remember me Dumbledore?" Dumbledore's smiled faded and James smile grew.

"Harry" Dumbledore whispered. Whispering stared in the Great Hall, at the gryffindor table Ron and Hermione looked at James like they never saw him before. James pulled down his hood and you could hear gasp amongst the Great Hall.


	16. Apologies Don't Change Things

_"Harry" Dumbledore whispered. Whispering stared in the Great Hall, at the gryffindor table Ron and Hermione looked at James like they never saw him before. James pulled down his hood and you could hear gasp amongst the Great Hall._

* * *

"Yup its me alright" Harry said smirking. Serena pulled down her hood and looked around the Great Hall. Guys were staring at her, she was hot. 

" Good to have you back Harry..take your seat in Gryffindor and young miss, come get sorted" said professor dumbledore. Harry frowned and shook his head.

" No Serena is in gryffindor" Dumbledore nodded and sat down. Harry went to the gryffindor table and sat down followed by Serena. Once he sat down, his classmated started questionning him.

"I missed you Harry" he heard a girl say, he turned to his right and there was Ginny. She grew up and got hips, she reminded him of that Jenny girl he bumped into but Jenny had a bigger rack.

" Not now Ginny" Harry said turning to Serena who frowned, Harry smiled at her.

" She means nothing to me" he whispered to her. Serena smiled and nodded.

" I know, but she has a wierd look in her eyes that puts me on my toes." Harry nodded and kissed her.

Ginny growled and walked away, Hermione smiled nervously at Harry.

"Harry, its nice seeing you again" she said quietly, Harry gave her a blank look. Ron looked like he was about to say something, then all of a sudden Serena's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered, twisting a lock of blond hair around her finger.

"Hey bitch" Blair said.

" Hey Blair..what's up?" Serena smiled, she know had someone to talk to except Harry.

" Im good, I miss you, come back soon." Serena smiled sadly

" I'll be home for christmas..love you bye." she said before hanging up, she smiled at Harry who looked worried. Serena's friends were all in New York, he tought she felt wierd being here.

After dinner, they went up to the gryffindor common room.

"I'll see you tomorrow babe" said Serena before kissing him. Harry walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory and opened the room, for some odd reason Hermione was there.

" Hermione this is the boys dormitory" he said before unshrinking his suitcases and opening them looking for his PJ's, he took out red skil pyjama bottoms.

" I know but we got to talk Harry...We're sorry" Harry sighed and ran a hair trough his hair.

"Hermione can't this wait till tomorrow..I'm dead tired after the ride over here. And anyways, you can say sorry all you want , it won't change things."

Hermione nodded before running out of the dormitory, Harry turned to Ron who looked somewhere else when Harry caught his eye. Harry put on his PJ's and got in bed, closing the blinds.

End of chapter :):):)


	17. GossipGirl xoxo

**chapter 17**

**Gossip Girl**

**GONE FOREVER?!**

Hey Upper east-side, bad news on gossip girl. Our new beau J has left town, don't know why he just did. He was last seen giving teary goodbyes to Balir and Serena. What is going on? Don't worry folks gossip girl is on the case.

**E-mails**

-dear GG,

OMG, I can't beleive such a hottie left us...there was so many things he couldv'e done and experienced with me of course.

-Beautiful

Dear Beautiful,

I know, major drama. By the way, does J even know you? Im sure theres other fish in the sea.

GG

-dear GossipG,

Well, i'm happy J left, that means more girls for me.

Stud

Dear Stud,

Ur such a loser.I don't think any girl would go for you.

GG

**Sightings**

**B** with her soon to be step-mom at Barneys shopping for cute cocktail dresses. Party coming up? Waiting for my invite.

**S **seen at the airport. Going to join her love perhaps? **J **seen at Barneys, looking at all the cute dresses and knowing she would never be able to afford them. **E **seen at Barneys, spying on **J**. Stalker much.

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**


	18. Trouble

**_Sightings_**

_**B** with her soon to be step-mom at Barneys shopping for cute cocktail dresses. Party coming up? Waiting for my invite._

_**S **seen at the airport. Going to join her love perhaps? **J **seen at Barneys, looking at all the cute dresses and knowing she would never be able to afford them. **E **seen at Barneys, spying on **J**. Stalker much._

**_XOXO_**

**_Gossip Girl_**

* * *

Chapter 18: **Troubles**

When Serena went in the girls dormitory, she was questionned for 5 minutes about Harry but she refused to say anything.Just then Hermione storms in, the girls rushed to her.

"Oh no! Hermione what's wrong? Is it Ron?" asked a girl named Lavender, Hermione shook her head.

"N-no...Its H-Harry" she shook as she spoke, Serena walked closer to the group. Hermione looked up and her brown eyes met amazing blue eyes. Hermione walked over to her.

"Tell me why Harry's acting like this?" Hermione asked, finally getting control over herself. Serena frowned and shook her head.

"Why are you asking me? You should know perfectly why Harry's acting like this?" Serena said coldy.

"_What is this girl trying to pull_" tought Serena.

"No I dont! Everything I ever did was for Harry, all the times I risked my life, it was for Harry..So don't try to put this on me." Hermione said, tears suddenly forgotten and getting red in the face.

Serena laughed.

" Bullshit! You always tought of yourslef, that's why you betrayed Harry in the first place" Serena said. The girls in the corner stood there eyes wide looking at the scene playing in front of them.

_SMACK!_

Hermione trembled as she felt the shock of her palm connecting with Serena's soft cheek.Serena got angry.

"How dare you lay a hand on me" Serena said, the room felt suddenly cold, Hermione backed up as Serena got closer to her. What Hermione didn't expect was Serena to tackle her to the ground.

"Get off me you bitch!" screamed Hermione after coming out of her shock. She clawd and slapped Serena trying to break free, while Serena was throwing punches and pulling her hair. Serena felt someone grab her by the waist and pull her away from Hermione,Serena turned around to find Harry was the one holding her, only clad in his red silk pyjama pants.

"Harry..thank god.This crazy bitch tried to kill me" said Hermione after standing up, her face was bruised, she had a black eye and a split lip. Serena got off pretty easy, a few scratches on her arms and some bruises on her face.

" Hermione, the crazy bitch is my girlfriend. And I know for fact that you we're the one provoking her.In the futur, show her some respect." Harry said pulling Serena closer to him, Serena moved closer to his naked chest, obvious to the jealous looks she was getting.

"Come" Harry said softly, he climbed on his broom, Serena got up behind him and they flew out the window. Serena looked back and saw Ginny come in the room and Hermione running to her.

"You alright?"asked Harry, Serena tightened her arms around him and took a deep breath.

"Yea everything is perfect"

Harry landed in a clearing of the forbidden forest, once his feet touched the ground, her put charms and wards around the clearing so they weren't gonna be found, disturbed, attacked or seen.

He put a cushionning and warming charm on the ground, removing pinecones, branches and everything that could make them uncomfortable.

" We're spending the night here?" Serena asked. Harry turned and walked over to her.

"I wanna get away from all the noise and drama..And just be with the woman I love" Serena smiled as she heard those words come out of his mouth, she kissed him softly.

"Good thing I didn't take my stuff out of my pocket" said Serena, she took out all her suitcases and opened one, taking out her nightgown.

"Good thing I labeled all of them" she told Harry while slipping on her black nightgown.

Harry put up a fire and conjured up a res silk sheet.

" I wanna spend the whole night and talk but, school starts tomorrow" Harry told her, slipping under the sheets, his lied his head on the ground and frowned.

"What's up?" Serena asked seeing his face.

Harry took out his wand and conjured up two pillows.

"There much better" Serena laughed and slipped under the sheet, snuggling closer to Harry.

End of chapter!!!!

READ AND REVIEW (DON'T FORGET!!) I WANT FEEDBACK:)


	19. Malfoy

_"There much better" Serena laughed and slipped under the sheet, snuggling closer to Harry._

_End of chapter!!!!_

_READ AND REVIEW (DON'T FORGET!!) I WANT FEEDBACK:)_

* * *

Chapter 19: **Malfoy**

Serena yawned as she woke up to the sounds of birds, she smiled and snuggled deeper into Harry, it was like they weren't even at Hogwarts.

"_HOGWARTS! OH CRAP! SCHOOL_"she tought as she quickly jolted awake.

"HARRY WAKE UP WE'RE GONNA BE SO LATE" She shouted as she threw the covers off herself and quickly cleaned everything and shrinked her suitcase, she turned to Harry, who was still peacefully sleeping, she ran to him and shook him awake.

" wahh" he said once he was half awake.

"Harry class is starting in about an an hour and a half" Serena said, wrapping her cloak around her shivering body. Harry stood up and banished everything he conjured last night.

"Lets go" he said, Harry got on the broom, followed by Serena, they flew as fast as they could to the castle.

"What are we gonna do? We can't just waltz into the skool looking like this" she said motioning for her nightgown and his PJ's. Harry smiled and went up to the girls dormitory window.

"Your stop" he said, Serena got off the broom and jumped in the window.

"See you at breakfeast" she whispered before going to her bed. Half the girls we're still asleep, the rest were already in the Great Hall. Serena took her towel and ran into the shower. She stripped and got in.

Harry flew into the boys dormitory, scaring Ron half to death.

"Shit Harry! were have you been? I was looking for you" Harry shrugged and ran to the bathroom. Leaving a shocked Ron behind.

Serena ran down the stairs to get to the Great Hall as fast as she could to eat before class. When she entered, people turned to stare at her, Serena cooly made her way to the Gryffindor table.

"Were we're you last night?" asked Hermione, who tried conceiling her bruises with conceiler but no chance, Serena however, looked great, she used the conceiler she bought at Barney's and it worked wonders.

"I was sleeping in my bed" Serena answered buttering her toast and waiting for Harry to enter the double doors of the Great Hall.

Just then, Harry did. He walked casually to Serena kissing her cheek and sitting down beside her.

" Hey babe..slept well?" Harry asked, Serena smiled and nodded, turning to Hermione and raising an eyebrow. Hermione growled and turned to talk to Ginny who was giving Serena dirty looks.

Ron ran into the Great Hall and sat next to Hermione.

"Blimey Harry...you almost gave me a heart attack when you flew into the window" he said while piling his plate up with food.

Hermione turned to Serena and smirked.

" That's wierd...Serena didn't sleep in the dormitory." she told her, Ron turned to Harry eyes wide.Harry looked at his watch as if nothing was wrong and said.

" We only have 20 minutes to get to class..come Sere, I'll walk you." Serena took her stuff and walked with Harry, waving at Hermione who faked a smile.

"What do you have?" asked Harry as they were walking in the packed hallway.

" Lets see...Potions" Harry wrinkled his nose.

"You have Snape, he likes picking on Gryffindor, so if he verbally attacks you for no reason, you know why. By the way, there's this guy I wanted to talk to you about, Draco Malfoy. Don't ever trust him, his sole purpose in life is to make me suffer, he's a death eater in training."

Serena nodded.

"What does he look like?" she asked.

"Platinum blond hair, grey eyes, pale and skinny" Harry answered, once they reached the door to potions. Serena nodded and smiled.

"I'll see you at lunch." she said, before kissing him softly. She opened the door to potions and stepped in the room.It was dark, poorly lit and it smelled like old socks.

"Nice" Serena whispered, she went and sat down at the back of the class. Once she sat down, she looked around the room.There were a few people, a kid she recongnized as Neville Longbottom. He was getting picked on by a few slytherins.Serena was about to go help him when a voice behind her made her jump.

"Don't" Serena turned around, it was a kid that fit the description Harry gave to her earlier.

"Malfoy" she tought.

"Why shouldn't I?" Serena asked coldly, standing up and looking at him straight in the eye.

" Because, it'll make you an enemy of slytherin" he answered.

"Well good thing im in Gryffindor" Serena said before walking to the group of slytherin.

"Stop" she told them, the griup of slytherin turned around and checked her out, they were all guys.

" Well Gorgeous, I suggest you just go back to your spot" a guy with black hair answered, Serena crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Or what?" she said, looking at him straight in the eye.

" Or you'll deal with me" the guy answered.

"Leave her Zanbini..she's mine" Malfoy said. Serena raised and eyebrow and turned around.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked, I don't belong to anyone." Serena was fuming.

" You know you want me" Malfow drawled getting closer to her, from the corner of her eye, Serena could see the whole class just came in and were looking at the exchange, Hermione was smirking.Serena clenched her fist and before she could stop herself, she slapped Malfoy.

"I don't belong to no one" said Serena before walking back to her seat.

" Your gonna regret that slut" Malfoy said, sitting down next to Zanbini. Just then professor Snape entered the room.

"SIT" he commanded, and they all sat down.

"Today your're making veritaserum, the instructions are one the board..GET TO WORK" said proffesor Snape. Everyone quickly got they ingredients and started working. Serena sighed, it was only the first day of skool and she already got Malfoy, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the slytherins and probably all the gryffindor girls in her dormitory against her. She was starting to question if coming to Hogwarts was such a good idea.

End of chapter

* * *

(READ AND REVIEW) I NEED FEEBACK! 


	20. Double Trouble

_"Today your're making veritaserum, the instructions are one the board..GET TO WORK" said proffesor Snape. Everyone quickly got they ingredients and started working. Serena sighed, it was only the first day of skool and she already got Malfoy, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the slytherins and probably all the gryffindor girls in her dormitory against her. She was starting to question if coming to Hogwarts was such a good idea._

_End of chapter_

* * *

Chapter 20: **Double Trouble**

After potions, Serena quickly made her way to her next class, transfiguration, when she entered, almost everyone was there.

"Sit down miss Van Der Woodsen" said prof. Mcgonagall, Serena looked at the only empty spot, wich was right next to Hermione and sat down. Hermione looked suprised for a sec but quickly recovered when Serena said.

"I don't wanna sit here ok..Its the only seat left" The rest of the class, Serena ignored Hermione completely, not even glancing in her direction wich irritated Hermione. After class, Serena walked slowly to the Great Hall. She felt homesick, normally she would've have been hanging out with Blair shooping for her next party outfit. But instead she was stuck at Hogwarts.

Lost in her toughts, Serena didn't notice she was being followed, and gasp as someone drabed her arm and dragged her in a classroom, throwing her on the floor. Serena stood up, she turned to the person.

"Ginny..what the hell is your problem?" Serena asked, her anger rising.

Ginny locked the door and cast a silencing charm around the room.

" You're my problem..ever since you brang your perfect little ass to Hogwarts, my life has been hell. Dean, my boyfriend...well ex-boyfriend now, kept talking about you and how perfect you were. You stole Harry from me, if it wasn't for you we would still be together." Ginny said her voice craking at the end.

"Oh quit the act Ginny, you're the one who betrayed Harry.. Don't you think I know?" Ginny was shaking with anger.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" she shouted, Serena rolled her eyes.

"Yes I do...Harry told me everything" Serena saw she hurt Ginny's feelings and felt slightly bad.

"Stay away from Harry" Ginny said, getting closer to Serena, once they were face to face, Serena smirked.

" Harry loves me and I love him..and no one, even you will change that." Serena took out her wand, unlocked the door and walked out, slamming it behind her. Ginny slunk to the ground and started sobbing, not out of sadness, but out of anger. Serena walked slowly to the Great Hall, trying to relax. After what happened, she felt weak in the knees, once she reached the Great Hall, she took a deep breath and entered. Everyone was pretty much there, minus Ginny and a few others. Serena quickly made her way to the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry.

"Hey..how come your're so late" he asked filling his cup with pumpkin juice.

" I just had something to take care of." Serena answered, she looked at the table and saw nothing she liked.

She missed the great soufflés and cakes her cook made, she missed alcohol. Ever since she was at this school, she didn't even drink one drop of alcohol. She missed her friends and family, especially Eric, her brother up in college, her mom and Blair who was probably partying with Kati and Isabel. Serena piled her plate with a few things that looked good.

" You alright?" Harry asked noticing she looked down, Serena put on a fake smile and looked at him.  
"Of course" she answered. Not convinced, Harry smiled. Something was wrong, he knew it.

After lunch, Serena didn't feel like going to Astronomy or Ancient Runes. She climbed the stairs to the gryffindor common room and went to the girls dormitory. She fell on her bed and sighed, she wanted to leave this school for one day and go shopping. Serena slowly drifted to sleep.


	21. Missing You

_After lunch, Serena didn't feel like going to Astronomy or Ancient Runes. She climbed the stairs to the gryffindor common room and went to the girls dormitory. She fell on her bed and sighed, she wanted to leave this school for one day and go shopping. Serena slowly drifted to sleep._

* * *

Chapter 21: **Missing You**

Blair Waldorf walked alone the streets of the upper east-side, normally Serena would have been at her side and they would laugh and joke around. But ever since Serena left for boarding school, Blair felt like history was repeating herself, Serena wasn't calling or sending her any letters, Harry either.

"At least soon it will be Nate's birthday, something to look forward to." mumbled Blair, all of a sudden, she felt warm hands cover her eyes.

"Guess" a male voice whispered in her ear, he smelled just like Blair's favorite perfume.

"Nate" Blair answered, Nate took of his hands and Blair turned around.

" Hey what's up?" Nate asked running a hand trough his hair.

" Nothing.Just thinking" answered Blair, they started walking towards Barney's.

"About Serena or Harry?" asked Nate.  
"How did you know?" asked Blair looking up at him.

" That's the only thing that's on your mind these days" Nate said not meeting her eyes. Blair took his hand.

" That's not true..there's someone else on my mind" Nate turned to her and pretended to be sad.

"Who?" he asked, Blair smiled and pretended to think

" A hot emerald green eyed boy, with sunkissed hair and who's very sweet to his girlfriend."

Nate frowned and crossed his arms

" I guess you already replaced me..its ok tho. I'll just have to go find someone else." Blair smiled and looped her arm around his.

"Its you silly" Nate smiled goffily and kissed her cheek.

"I know" he whispered.

Blair felt happy, her dad was back and was probably gonna ask Rose to marry him soon and Nate, her boyfriend was with her. And yet, something was missing.

Meanwhile

Elise hid behind an extra-large night gown, she was spying on Jenny, it wasn't the first time, more like the 5th. Ever since Jenny caught her and Leo together, she ignored both of them completely.

" Having fun?" a voice behind her said, Elise jumped and turned around, it was none other than Jenny.

" Jenny..umm what a suprise seeing you here!" Elise said trying to cover up the embarassement.Jenny of course saw right trough it.

"I know you were spying on me" Elise blushed and started stuttering.

"Y-you m-must have m-made a mistake, I w-was uh simply looking at this nightgown" Elise said, mentally hitting herself on the head.

"Well...I think you have the wrong size because you don't look like an extra-large...Seriously Elise, why are you following me?" Elise sighed.

" Listen Jenny..I didn't mean to hurt you, your're my best friend. I don't know why I went behind your back with Leo, I think its because no guy ever really liked or asked me out since this year, normally they would call me names and find a way to embarass me. I guess I just wanted to know what it was like to have a guy like me , not pretending to but really like me for my personnality and for me."

Jenny never knew Elise felt like this, if she did, she would have found the perfect guy for her.

" I apologize too, I always blabbed about my boyfriend and I never tought about you and how you might feel" Jenny said, Elise smiled.

"Friends?" she asked, Jenny nodded.

"Friends" Elise hugged Jenny.

"I missed you J" she whispered, Jenny smiled.

"I missed you too L" After they broke away, Elise wiped a tear.

" Come, help me shop" said Jenny, draggin Elise to the nearest rack.

They spent the whole day shopping and talking as if they were long lost friends.

* * *

THE END...,...GO DOWN! 

...GO DOWN!!

... JUST PLAYING LOL...ITS JUST BEGINNING, MORE DRAMA TO COME.


	22. This Is Goodbye

"_I missed you J" she whispered, Jenny smiled._

_"I missed you too L" After they broke away, Elise wiped a tear._

_" Come, help me shop" said Jenny, draggin Elise to the nearest rack._

_They spent the whole day shopping and talking as if they were long lost friends_.

* * *

Chapter 22: **This is Goodbye**

Harry knew something was wrong with Serena and he wanted to buy her something to cheer her up, so instead of going to his last 2 classes, he sneaked to Hogsmeade. He went to the jewlerry store, looking for a special gift.

"Can I help you?" asked the shopkeeper. Harry told him how he wanted to buy a special gift for Serena.

"I have the perfect thing" said the shopkeeper, before going to the back of the store, he came back with a gold box, the shopkeeper smiled before opening it.

It was a diamond necklace with a heart shaped sapphire in the middle.

"its beautiful, especially the sapphire" Harry said, touching the necklace.

"Its not a sapphire...its a diamond, a very rare diamond." Harry shocked looked at the necklace, the blue diamond, remimded him of Serena's eyes.

" Its called the blue heart of the ocean" the shopkeeper added.

"How much?" Harry asked, this was the perfect gift for Serena.

" 250 000 galleons" the shopkeeper said, closing the gold box.

Harry paid the man and took the box, he quickly went back to school, eager to give Serena her gift.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny entered the girls dormitory after class ended to find Serena sleeping.

"Oh look its sleeping beauty" said Ginny rolling her eyes.

" I have an idea" Hermione said taking out her wand, Ginny did the same.

Hermione silenced and locked the girls dormitory before pointing her wand at Serena.

"Wigardium Leviosa" Hermione whispered before levitating Serena. Ginny pointed her wand at Serena and shouted the bat boogey hex.

Serena woke up with a jolt, and looked at Ginny and Hermione.

"PUT ME DOWN" she shouted.Ginny laughed.

" I don't think so" Ginny drenched her with water before Hermione put Serena down, together they bolted out of the dormitory.

Serena wanted to cry so bad, she hated this school and the people in it.

She dried herself and went down to the common room. Hermione and Ginny turned to her, wondering if she was gonna make a scene, but Harry appeared right on time. Serena walked towards him, and Ginny went up to the dormitory with Hermione.

"Harry I have to tell-" Serena started, but Harry silenced her with his finger.

" Wait, before you say anything I got something for you." Serena gasp as Harry took out a gold box and opened it.

" The heart is actually a diamond, a very rare diamond." Serena wanted to stop Harry before he put the necklace around her neck but he didn't want to hear any of it.

" Its beautiful Harry, but I can't" Serena said, Harry frowned.

" What's wrong? You don't like it?" he asked taking her hand. Serena touched the necklace with her free hand.

"I love it, its just that...I think i'm gonna go back to New York" Serena said looking down at her feet. Harry let go of her hand.

"What?" he asked.

"Its just that, I don't think I belong here." Harry shook his head.

"Yes you do, you belong here with me" Serena felt tears run down her cheek.

"No Harry, I can't stay I got to go" Harry's face suddenly turned cold.

" Fine leave" he said before sitting down on one of the couches. Serena wiped her tears before going to walk up the stairs of the girls dormitory.

"I'm sure you know that if you walk up those stairs and pack, its over between us"said Harry, Serena stopped on the first step, she was shaking.

"I'm sorry" she whispered before going up the stairs.

END OF CHAPTER. (R&R)


	23. Goodbye Serena, Hello Ginny

_"I'm sure you know that if you walk up those stairs and pack, its over between us"said Harry, Serena stopped on the first step, she was shaking._

_"I'm sorry" she whispered before going up the stairs._

* * *

Chapter 23: **Goodbye Serena, Hello Ginny**

Harry stared at the spot Serena occupied two seconds ago.

"She's leaving me...Everyone leaves me one way or another" Harry tought clenching his fists. He knew he hurt Serena, the words that came out of his mouth hurt him too.

"She's leaving because of me" he conlcuded, Harry sigh and walked out the common room.

Meanwhile, Serena opened the door to the common room, to find Ginny and Hermione giggling on Hermione's bed, they stopped suddenly once they saw her tear stricken face. Serena took out her wand and magically packed her stuff, then she walked towards Ginny who took a step back.

"What are you doing?" she asked fear evident in her eyes.Serena took of the necklace.

"Giving you what you always wanted" Serena said, handing her the necklace. Ginny hesitated but took it.

" Why are you doing this?" Ginny asked.

" I don't want it" Serena said turning her back on Hermione and Ginny who took this chance to run out of the dormitory.Serena took out her cellphone and dialed Blair's number.

"Hello?" asnwered Blair

"Blair? Its Serena..I'm coming home" There was a silence on the other line.

"Sere, what's wrong?What happened?" asked Blair, Serena felt the tears forming.

" Long story, listen, I need you to ask Rose if she can get the train to come pick me up" Serena heard Blair call out Rose's name.

" Hey Serena, its Rose. I can get the train to come pick you up..Will Harry be with you?" asked Rose, Serena felt tears run down her cheeks.

"N-no" she answered shakily

" Umm ok, I'll also have the jet waiting for you at the airport,and a driver waiting for you at King Cross." Serena wiped her tears.

" Thank you" Serena said shakily before hanging up, shrinking her suitcases, making her way downstairs.

Harry was throwing rocks in the lake, he couldn't beleive the woman he loved was leaving him, then it hit him.

"No wonder she's leaving you Potter, you're selfish" he told himself

" You're only thinking about yourself, Serena isn't used to this, she's used to partying and going out to brunch and all that crap." Harry stood up and ran to the castle, he tried not to hit anybody as he made his way to the gryffindor common room, when Harry entered, Ginny was the only person in the common room.

"Ginny, where's Serena?" he asked her, Ginny turned to him and sigh.  
"She's gone Harry" she whispered, Ginny was thinking about the look she saw on Serena's face, it was the look someone would have at a funeral. She looked heartbroken. Ginny suddenly had some remorse.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and put his face in his hands. Ginny took the necklace Serena gave her, from her pocket.

" Harry, Serena gave me this" Harry locked at the necklace and fought back tears, tears of sadness and anger.

" Keep it Ginny" he said, taking it and putting it around her neck.

"I couldn't, this must a cost a fortune Harry..You should bring it back to the store" Ginny said, starting to take it off.

"No..keep it" Harry said, Ginny nodded and they both stayed silent, looking into the fireplace.

"Harry...I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean it, I realize now that what I did was wrong and it hurt the person I love most" Ginny said, not looking at Harry.

Harry smiled slightly.

"I forgive you Gin...By the way, Hogsmeade weekend is next week, wanna come with me. So we can talk." Ginny's face lit up.

"Of course" she said before hugging him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Are you mad? Ginny is not the girl for you.I know Serena left and you're heartbroken but that dosen't mean you run to the first girl you see" a voice in Harry's mind told him. Harry ignored the voice and stood up.

"Im gonna go to bed, its getting late" said Harry, giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek and leaving. Once Harry was gone, Ginny did a little happy dance.

"I can't beleive this..me and Harry still have a futur together." Ginny tought before running up to the girls dormitory, eager to tell Hermione the good news.

End of Chapter


	24. GossipGirl

_"I can't beleive this..me and Harry still have a futur together." Ginny tought before running up to the girls dormitory, eager to tell Hermione the good news._

* * *

Chapter 24: **GossipGirl**

**GossipGirl**

Hey everyone, gossipgirl here. One of my trustee friends just informed me that Serena Van Der Woodsen is back in town. This seems like a huge déjà vu. Things didn't work out with her new boyfriend?

**E-mails**

-Dear GGirl,

Omg, I saw a hot chick at the airport, blond hair and blue eyes. Is it S?

LoverBoy

-Dear LoverBoy,

Probably.

GG

**Sightings**

**J **and **E** having a heart to heart at the new coffee shop in town. **RE** and **B** shopping at **Barneys**. **L **walking alone at the park, missing **E** or** J**? **S** looking out the open window of the limo,looking sad and depressed. What happened up in boarding school?

**You Know You Love Me**

**GossipGirl**


	25. Dress Shopping

**_Sightings_**

_**J **and **E** having a heart to heart at the new coffee shop in town. **RE** and **B** shopping at **Barneys**. **L **walking alone at the park, missing **E** or** J**? **S** looking out the open window of the limo,looking sad and depressed. What happened up in boarding school?_

**_You Know You Love Me_**

**_GossipGirl_**

* * *

Chapter 24:**Dress Shopping**

Serena sighed as she opened the door to her house, of course her mom and dad were at some fancy dinner with important buisness mens. Serena went to her room, it was just like she had left it. Serena lied down and took a deep breath. Just then the phone rang, it was the doorman.

"There's a young miss wanting to come up? Do I let her go up miss?" Serena smiled

"Yes please" she answered before hanging up, soon enough Blair came running in her room.

"SERENA! I can't beleive your back" said Blair hugging her, Serena laughed and hugged Blair back.

"I missed you" she whispered, Blair sensed something was wrong and broke away.

"Ok what's wrong?" she asked crossing her arms, Serena looked shock.

"N-nothing" she asnwered, Blair raised an eyebrow.

"Your're my best friend and i've known you long enough to know when somethings wrong" answered Blair, Serena sighed and sat down on the bed.

" Tell me everything" Blair said sitting down next to her. Serena ended up telling Blair everything from the train till when she boarded the train at Hogsmeade.

" What? Harry let you leave and didn't even say goodbye? How could he? That's cold" said Blair, Serena nodded, Blair was right.

" And those Ginny and Hermione bitches, how dare they do that to you? If I ever meet them, trust me, they'll have hell to pay" Serena smiled, she loved how Balir always knew how to cheer her up and she always said the right things.

" You know what will cheer you up Serena? Shopping. Hurry up and change" said Blair before leaving her room.

Serena smiled and quickly changed into a pair of jeans, tan leather heels and a nice corset style brown top, that she finished off with a white jacket.

Once done, Serena ran out her door, to the living room where Blair was waiting.

"Cute outfit" Blair commented to Serena. Together, arm in arm, they went to Barneys.They went up to the cocktail dress section.

"Cocktail dress?" asked Serena.

"Nate's birthday,he's having a party at Les Deux" Serena smiled, this was the perect time to come back.

"Great..let's get black dresses" said Serena dragging Blair to multiple racks of black dresses.

"haha, Blair look" laughed Serena, holding up a cute black dress that ended at the knee and had a bow at the back.

"Eww..That's like a dress I would've wore for my tenth birthday" said Blair, Serena laughed as she put the dress back on the rack.Two racks away, were Elise and Jenny, looking at Blair and Serena.

Personally, Jenny tought that dress was gorgeous.

"Let's go say hi" said Jenny, dragging a reluctant Elise with her.

"Hi Serena, Hi Blair" Jenny greeted once they got to them, Blair turned around and looked at Jenny before turning to Elise.

"Elise Wells?" she asked, Elise , shy as she is nodded.

"Wow, you grew your hair out..you look good" Blair said, Serena raised an eyebrow, Blair rarely gave out compliments.

"Uhh..thanks Blair" said Elise.

"So..What are you guys doing here? By the way,good to have you back Serena" Jenny said, Serena smiled at Jenny.

" We're shopping for cocktail dresses for Nate's party" answered Serena. Jenny's eyes lit up.

" Is it like private party or anyone can come" Jenny asked

"Anyone can come, but you" Blair tought.

"Its a private party, but the people with invites can invite a friend" Blair answered. Jenny was disspointed.

"Oh ok" she answered.

"You guys need any help finding something?" asked Jenny

"What are you a saleswoman?" Blair tought

" Actually yes" Blair said, Serena smiled, she saw right trough Blair's game.

" Poor girls" she tought.

Blair went back to looking through the racks, Serena, Jenny and Elise did the same.

" Blair ,what about this dress?" asked Elise holding up a nice sleeveless black dress with a white belt at the waist line, the dress ended at the knee.

" Its great..but it would look better on you, go try it on" Blair said. Jenny smiled at Elise who loked shocked. Jenny went back to the racks, she wanted to find a perfect dress, then she saw it. It was a dress with straps and way-to-high slits running down both sides, simple yet so sexy.

" Blair, what do you think?" asked Jenny, Blair didn't look like the type of girl to wear this dress, maybe she was gonna let her wear it.Serena and Blair studied the dress for a moment.

"Perfect" Blair said before taking the dress and going to the changing room. Jenny smile slightly faded but she quickly picked it back up.

" So Serena, found a dress you like?" Jenny asked Serena who was looking trough the racks.

"I just did" she said holding up a great dress. It was a black halter gown, with diamond empire waist.

"Its great" Jenny said, Serena smiled and went to the dressing room. Just then Elise came out.

"Wow, the dress looks great on you" Serena commented before going into the changing room.

Jenny had to admit, the dress suited Elise well.

"What do you think?" asked Elise twirling around.Jenny smiled and put two thumbs up.

"Where's your dress?" asked Elise, Jenny shrugged.

"Let's look for it" offered Elise, Jenny smiled and started searching. In the changing room, Serena and Blair were talking.

"So what's the catch? Why are you so nice to them all of a sudden?" asked Serena as she slipped on her dress, Blair was already dressed in her dress, she just stayed in the dressing room, waiting for Serena.

" Well, Elise is getting prettier like each year..I have a feeling she has potential to be one of us, even tho she's not rich." said Blair, checking herself out in the mirror. Serena had to admit Blair was right, Elise was getting prettier, soon enough she'll be gorgeous.

" I want to befriend her and see wat she's like?" said Blair, Serena nodded.

"Yea true" she answered.

"Let's go" Blair said, walking out the dressing room, followed by Serena.

"Hey Elise, what do you think?" Blair asked, as she twirled around. Elise smiled.

"The dress looks great on you Blair...you two Serena" said Elise said, she loved talking to Serena and Blair, they were so cool.

" Jenny, where's your dress?"asked Serena, Jenny shrugged.

"I didn't find one, but its ok. Its not like i'm gonna buy it." Jenny said, Elise frowned.

" Wel, I better get changed, Jenny want to go to Winners? I can't afford this dress" Elise said ready to go to the changing room.

"Actually Elise, I'll buy the dress for you. You'll be my guest at the party." said Blair, Jenny was shocked.

" No its ok-" Elise started but was cut off by Blair.

"No I insist..Also, it would be great if you spent the day with me and Serena" said Blair, she looekd at Serena who nodded her approval.

"But what about Jenny?" asked Elise, Jenny was feeling pretty much like we just punched her in the face.

"Don't worry about me L, I have to go home anyways. My dad is making dinner, he does that only like 4 times a year." said Jenny, hugging Elise.

" Bye guys" she added as she walked away.

" Alright, let's go get some makeup" said Serena once Jenny left.

" I'm glad you're having a good time Sere" whispered Blair as they made their way to the cosmetics section.

"Me too B" said Serena linking arms to Blair, who linked arms to Elise.

End of chapter


	26. Realisations

" _I'm glad you're having a good time Sere" whispered Blair as they made their way to the cosmetics section._

_"Me too B" said Serena linking arms to Blair, who linked arms to Elise._

_End of chapter_

* * *

Chapter 25: **Realizations**

Harry woke up, he stretched and went to take a shower. When he came back, Ron just woke up.

" Hey Harry" he said, Harry smiled.

"Hey Ron" Ron was in shock, Harry actually greeted him.

" Look Harry, i'm sorry about what happened-" Ron started but Harry cut him off.

" Don't worry about it..Hurry up and take a shower, i'll wait for you" Harry said smiling.It felt like everything was back to normal but he still felt a little sad.

Once Ron was ready, together they went down to the Great Hall, people were shocked, was the golden trio back together? The question on everyone's mind. They both sat down and started eating.

"Hey..where's that blond girl, Serena?" asked Ron mouth full.Harry smiled sadly

"She had to leave school" he asnwered, Ron nodded and kept on eating, just then Ginny entered the Great Hall, once she saw Harry, she ran to him.

"Hey Harry" she said before sitting down

"Sure, ignore your big bro. The one you spent your whole life with, the-" Ron was saying.

"Shut it Ron" Ginny cut him off.Ron glared at her, before continuing to eat. Just then Hermione came in and sat next to Ron.

"Hey guys" she said as she piled her plate with food.

" I missed this" she said randomly, Harry gave her a warm smile that she gladly returned.

" Why are you befriending the people who betrayed you?" asked the same annoying voice in Harry's mind. Harry ignored the voice and continued eating. Suddenly, a swarm of owls came in the Great Hall.

" Finally, owls" said Hermione, a grey owl came in front of her and extended its talon to give her the Daily Prophet.

A grey owl with the tips of his wings white flew down to Harry.

"Oh Harry he's beautiful.By the way, where's Hedwig" asked Ginny, memories came flooding back to Harry. It was during the summer, a few weeks before Rose came to pick him up. Uncle Vernon locked Harry in his room because he was being "impolite". Harry was locked up for 2 days, when he came out, Uncle Vernon greeted him downstairs, with Hedwig's head on the dinner table.

" She went missing" Harry answered, he looked at the staff table, everyone was there, since school started, he hadn't talked to anyone of the teachers, even the headmaster.

"Its because they betrayed me" Harry tought.

"Then why are you hanging out with them?" the same nagging voice asked, Harry tought about if for a sec before dismissing it at the back of his head.

" Aren't you gonna read your letter?" asked Ron, reading the quidditch magazine he just received.

Harry took the letter from the owl's talon and opened it.It was from Rose

_Hey Sweetie,_

_How are you? How you dealing with "them"? I hope everythings good and you stayed out of trouble like you promised me. Things here are fine, me and Blair's father are getting along well and I think I hear wedding bells. Im just joking Harry, I don't think Harold is ready for that, is he? Anyways, Harry why did Serena come back? Was there a problem? She looked devastated. Blair took her out to shop, shopping always helps.It worked, Serena is doing great, her and Blair are excited for Nate's birthday party, that's all their talking about. Its great to have Serena back, but it would have been 100 times better if you tagged along. Why didn't you Harry? Is it officially over between you too? Serena told me but I couldn't beleive it. Harry, I know deep in my heart that you love Serena, don't denie it. Then why let it go. I'm not taking anyone's side Harry, I just wanted to understand your actions. Serena's a great girl, don't let her go. Trust me, you don't want to. Alot of guys have their eye on her. I sent you a care package._

_Love You _

_Mom( feels so great to write that :p)_

Harry sighed, Rose was right. Serena was a great girl and he made a mistake by letting her go, he had to get her back.

"You guys, hogsmeade weekend is coming up" said Hermione, eyes shining with excitement.

" Isn't it great, Harry and I are spending the day together" Ginny said linking her arm to his.

" What the hell am I doing? I don't love Ginny. I was just trying to find someone to replace Serena, and no one can do that" he tought.

" Listen Gin, about the weekend, I can't go, something came up." Harry said, Ginny's smile faded.

" What? But I tought...Wait, it has something to do with Serena right, miss I-can-get-whoever-I-want" Ginny said, Harry ran a hand trough his hair as he got irritated.  
"It dosen't concerne you" he said, Ginny grabbed his hand.

"Yes it does Harry, listen I love you and if that Serena chick really did, she wouldn't have left you" she told him, Harry removed his hand from hers.

" I'm the one who let her go, and it was a mistake.I don't love you Gin" he said coldly, Ginny felt the tears well up in her eyes, she took off the diamond necklace Harry have her and threw it at him. Harry caught it with ease.

" Then I guess you should take it back and go give it to her" Ginny said before running out of the Great Hall, Harry looked around, everyone was looking at him.

He quickly left the Great Hall and ran to the Common Room and took out his cellphone.

"Yes Harry" Rose's voice greeted him.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Harry as he magically packed all his stuff.

"I have my ways" answered Rose

"So, you're calling because you need the train, a limo and the jet am I right?" asked Rose, Harry was in shock.

"How did you know?" he asked as he shut the last suitcase.

" I received the same call yesterday...the train is already there Harry" said Rose before hanging up, Harry shrinked his stuff and walked downstairs to the Entrance Hall.

"I can't let you leave Harry" a voice behind Harry said, Harry turned around to find Dumbledore.

" I will if I have to." Harry answered.  
"We need you Harry" Dumbledore argued.

"Well, other people need me. People I care about" said Harry before leaving.

"You go boy" the nagging voice said.

"Thank you" Harry answered entering Hogsmeade.

"You're welcome" answered the voice.

"I really need to stop speaking to myself" Harry mumbled before boarding the train.

END OF CHAPTER


	27. Fake Tears Work

_"I really need to stop speaking to myself" Harry mumbled before boarding the train._

* * *

Chapter 27: **Fake Tears Work**

(A.N. _Im going back to Harry being James_.)

James smiled as he entered his home, he missed it alot. Blair came running downstairs as she heard the door open, when she saw Harry she stopped.

"Oh its only you" she said her smile fading, James frowned.

"Only me? Who were you expecting?"James asked as he took off his coat.

"Nate" Blair said cooly, James couldn't beleive Blair was acting like this.

"What's wrong B?" he asked her, Blair raised an eyebrow.

"You're gonna act like you don't know why i'm mad at you?" she asked, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"I seriously don't. Is it because I forgot to write?" James asked, Blair snorted.

"Right now, I don't care if you wrote or not..I can't beleive you James. How could you hurt my best friend like that. What were you thinking?" Blair asked uncrossing her arms.

" I wasn't thinking ok! I don't know what I was thinking, at least i'm here, I realized my mistake" James said,Blair shook her head.

"You left Serena, and you expect her to greet you with open arms?" asked Blair fuming with anger.

" SHUT UP BLAIR...YOU KNOW NOTHING" shouted James, anger getting the best of him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I KNOW NOTHING? SERENA'S MY BEST FRIEND WE TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING" Blair shoute back, tears of anger were streaming down her face.

" ENOUGH" shouted a voice from the doorway, Blair and James turned around to find Rose and Harold, staring at them, eyes wide.

" What is going on?" asked Harold, Blair wiped her tears.

"Nothing daddy, she said before storming up to her room, James followed. Then both of them slammed their bedroom door.

"Already fighting as if they were siblings" laughed Harold, Rose smiled.

In his room, James took out his clothes for Nate's party, black dress pants, with a black button down shirt. Blair however, was calling Serena.

"Oh my god, Serena guess who's back?" asked Blair once Serena picked up the phone, she was a little too happy for a girl who was shouting and crying two seconds ago.

"Its Ha-James isn't it?" asked Serena, almost calling James Harry. Blair smiled.

"Yup...and guess what? I played with him a little..Fake crying and screaming works. I think he feels guitly right now."Blair told Serena while laughing.

"Oh Blair you didn't" said Serena, she couldn't hold her laughter.

" He wants you back Serena" said Blair once she regained control of herself. There was an akward silence on the other line.

"Listen Blair, I got to go" finally said Serena before hanging up.

Serena bit her lip, he came back for her, yet she felt a little bit of anger. She shook Harry out of her toughts and walked to her closer, taking out a short gold dress, it brought out her skin tone and golden hair. Blair slipped on a red mini cocktail dress, with a suggestivly plunging neckline.

"I want to make this night special" tought Blair while slipping on the dress.

James and Blair took a limo to the party, not once talking to each other, while Serena took a cab, not wanting to make a big entrance.

END OF CHAPTER


	28. Special Night

_"I want to make this night special" tought Blair while slipping on the dress._

_James and Blair took a limo to the party, not once talking to each other, while Serena took a cab, not wanting to make a big entrance._

_END OF CHAPTER_

* * *

Chapter 28: **Special Night**

Blair smiled as she got out the limo, everyone was looking at her and James, she loved the attention.

"Listen Blair, i'm sorry" whispered James, Blair smiled and took his hand in hers.

"Me too." she said, leading him in the gold double doors. Serena came a few minutes after James and Blair.

"You look amazing Serena" Kati and Isabel commented. Serena waved at them before going in the same doors, Blair and James went ina few minutes ago.When she entered, the party was already wild. People were dirty dancing on the dance floor, with champagne flutes or beers in their hand. Serena smiled when she saw Blair, she walked to her.

"B, you look great"said Serena hugging her, not noticing that James was right next to her. Once Serena released Blair, she felt her breath get caught in her throat, she looked at James, his full lips, green eyes, tan skin and outfit.

"He looks so delicious" she tought, blushing, James always had that effect on her.

"Hey Serena...Can I talk to you" he said softly, Serena felt hot, she wanted him but she couldn't after what he did.

"I..I think i'm g-gonna-" she started but James cut her off.

"Only for a few minutes" he said, taking her hand and leading her upstairs, to one of the spare rooms.Once he closed the door and locked it, he turned to Serena.

"Listen Sere, i'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted you to leave" he said, taking her hand, Serena moved her hand away and shook her head.

" It was over the minute I walked up the girls dormitory remember? Why are you here Ha-James? Ginny left you?" asked Serena, voice cold and eyes filled with anger.

"No, I never loved Ginny, I loved you. I can't beleive I was so stupid to leave you, you're the best thing that ever happened to me Sere. hen I came to New-York for the first time, my life was a mess and you made me forget everything.I forgot Voldemort and all my troubles, all because of you." James said, Serena felt tears falling.

"I love you" she heard herself whisper, James smiled and wiped her tears, he then kissed her softly, Serena smiled and deepened the kiss, her arms around his neck.

Meanwhile, Balir and Nate were making out in the corner at the party.  
"I love you Nate" whispered Blair, Nate smiled and kissed her.

" I want to make this night special...come" she said leading him upstairs to one of the rooms, just as Serena and James came out of one.

"Hey" Blair said quietly, leading Nate to the room, Serena and James just occupied, Serena winked at her, before walking down the stairs, Blair smiled as she closed the door. Once they reached the last step, they ran into chuck, who looked handsome in his black italian tuxedo, perfectly tailored, and his hair was back to its normal brown.

" Chuck!..wow you look so different" said Serena, Chuck smiled.

" Yea well, trying out one of my new looks, don't get to used to it. You look good to Serena" he said, before walking up the stairs.

"Is that the same guy I met the first day I came to New-York?" asked James, eyes wide. Serena shrugged, still in shock.

"He looks different" said Serena before continuing her way down the stairs.

END OF CHAPTER


	29. Litte Humphrey Causes Trouble

_"Is that the same guy I met the first day I came to New-York?" asked James, eyes wide. Serena shrugged, still in shock._

_"He looks different" said Serena before continuing her way down the stairs._

_END OF CHAPTER_

* * *

Chapter 29: **Little Humphrey Causes Trouble**

" James, i'm gonna go to the bathroom, i'll be back in a sec." said Serena before walking to the bathroom, heads turning as she passed by. Serena opened the bathroom door and stepped in. It was beautifully done in shades of red and gold, kinda asian inspired. She walked to the mirror and looked at herself, wiping a eyeline smudge with her pinky and dabbing her swollen red lips on her hand.Just then, a girl with blond hair came in the bathroom, Serena knew her hair was dyed, but it still looked good, with its brown highlights. She was wearing a dark blue mini dress, that didn't look so good on her.

" Hi" she said,sticking out her hand, Serena shook her head frowning.

"Oh..its me Jenny" the girl said, Serena's eyes widened.

"J-Jenny?..You're hair?" Serena managed to say, Jenny smiled.

"I dyed it, I tought I needed a new look." she said, she pulled tryed in vain to pull down her dress.

"I hate this dress, it keeps riding up" Jenny said, trying again to pull it down. Serena feeling sad for the girl offered to switch dresses.

"Really?Thank you so much" Jenny said running into the stall slipping off her dress. Serena did the same in the next stall, and they passed the dress to each other. When they came out, Jenny looked like Serena, from the back of course. Serena looked mazing in Jenny's dress, it brought out her eyes who were always so hypnotizing.

"Thank you su much Serena" said Jenny before running out the stall.

She was heading towards the bar, when someone behind her stopped her, not turning around, Jenny waited.

" Serena, I know we both care about James and Blair, but I love you and I know you love me as well.Blair is waiting for me upstairs, I told her I needed to get champagne, I can't have sex with her, knowing I don't love her, like I do you" said Nate, he abruptly turned Jenny around and kissed her.Jenny squealed and ran away, as she passed the stairs, Blair grabbed her.

"Serena, have you seen Nate?" she asked, Jenny kept running, trying to hold on to her, Blair managed to take off her bracelet. It was silver, with a fake diamond heart on it.

Nate ran a hand trough his hair, he couldn't beleive Serena ran away from him.

"Nate?" Serena's voice said from behind him, he turned, to find Serena wearing a blue dress.

" Wait, you changed? You just passed me, wearing your gold dress" Nate said confused. Serena smiled.

"Oh..that was Jenny" she said, before turning and leaving, Nate started panicking. Just then, Blair was coming his way.

" Nate? You left me upstairs to come down, back to the party?" she asked, hurt and confused.

"I'm sorry, its just that I don't think i'm ready yet" Nate lied, Blair smiled but couldn't help but think.  
"Wasn't he the one who lsot his virginity with Serena? and kept trying to have sex with her before?" she asked herself.

Blair shrugged the uncomfortable feeling and went back to the party, dancing with Serena, Nate even James. But not dirty with James, he was soon to be her brother. Right?

END OF CHAPTER


	30. Betrayed By The One You Love

_Blair shrugged the uncomfortable feeling and went back to the party, dancing with Serena, Nate even James. But not dirty with James, he was soon to be her brother. Right?_

_END OF CHAPTER_

* * *

Chapter 29: **Betrayed By The One You Love**

Jenny couldn't beleive she ran away from Nate. True he was hot, but he tought she was Serena.

"Poor Blair, how am I gonna tell her?" she asked herself, pacing in her room. Her room was a mess, she spent the whole morning trying to find her bracelet. It was a birthday gift from her dad, and it would hurt him, if he found out she lost it. All of a sudden, her phone rang.

"Hello" Jenny said, while looking under the bed.

" Jenny? Its Blair, can you come over to my house? I need to talk to you" Jenny almost dropped the receiver.

"Hello?" asked Blair, noticing Jenny's silence.

"Y-yea, of course, i'll be there in 10 to 15 minutes..bye" Jenny answered before hanging up and jumping.

"Oh my god, Blair wants me to come over to her house." Jenny squealed. She quickly got ready, putting on her best black jeans, with a tan poloshirt and her highest tan heels. She grabbed her black purse before running out the door, waving to her dad on her way out. Jenny practically ran to Blair's house. She felt giddy when the doorman opened the door for her, letting her in.

Blair opened the door for her, Jenny couldn't beleive she was at Blair Waldrof's house, wait till Elise finds out.  
"I wonder why Elise wasn't at the party yesterday" Jenny tought. Blair motioned for Jenny to sit on the impeccable white leather couch, that Jenny could tell was brand new.

" You wanted to talk to me?" asked Jenny, crossing her legs. She looked at Blair's seven jeans and white shirt, laid back yet she looked amazing. Jenny felt her cheeks go red, she couldn't beleive she got so dressed.

" Yea..I beleive you dropped this Cinderella" Blair said taking out Jenny's bracelet. Jenny felt her cheeks go red, she couldn't beleive Blair found out about her being at the party.

" I can explain" Jenny started but Blair caught her off.

" Why were you running away Jenny?" asked Blair, Jenny felt her cheeks go red with embarassement.

" Listen Blair, in the bathroom, I switched dress with Serena because mine kept riding up and I always had to pull it down." Jenny explained, trying to buy time.

" I don't care about that, I wanna know why you were running away" Blair said, standing up. Jenny bakced up slightly.

"You know you won't get out of here until I know right? And if you don't tell me, i'll ruin the little reputation you have" Blair threatened Jenny.

"Ok..i'll tell you. I was running away because earlier, when I came out the bathroom, Nate told me he loved Serena and he didn't want to hurt you. He didn't want to have sex with you knowing he didn't love you...Also he kissed me" Jenny said, looking at the ground. Blair felt her eyes water, she should've have known.

" Why would Nate tell you this?" asked Blair, knowing the answer to the wuestion.

"He tought I was Serena, because of my blond hair and I was wearing her dress" Jenny said quietly.

" Jenny, you can leave now..For good. By the way you might want to dye your hair back" Blair said, it didn't sound like and advice, more like an order. Jenny fought back the tears as she ran out. Blair fell on her knees, sobbing.

" I can't beleive it..He betrayed me" she tought over and over again.

END OF CHAPTER


	31. Smile You Are Beautiful

_" Jenny, you can leave now..For good. By the way you might want to dye your hair back" Blair said, it didn't sound like and advice, more like an order. Jenny fought back the tears as she ran out. Blair fell on her knees, sobbing._

_" I can't beleive it..He betrayed me" she tought over and over again._

_END OF CHAPTER_

* * *

Chapter 30: **Smile, you're gorgeous**

"Blair dear, its Yale's birthday tonight. I was hoping you'll be there. I booked at table at La Giraffe for 8 o'clock. Bring Serena or maybe Nate." Blair sighed as she heard the message her mom left her on her cellphone.She deleted it and ran a hand trough her hair.

" Nate and now Yale's birthday" she mumbled, then it clicked.She speed dialed Nate's number.

"Hello?" Nate's tired voice answered.

"Natie, its Yale's birthday today and we're all going to the restaurant, Cyrus, my mom and Yale. I was wondering if you wanna come" she said, in a fake sweet voice.

Nate sighed.

"Sure i'd love to" he said, Blair quickly told him she loved him before hanging up.

"Bastard" she mumbled slamming the phone on the phone receiver.

Blair spent all day shopping for her outfit and for Yale's gift.While she was shopping, her phone rang.

"Hey Blair" Serena's voice said on the line.

"Hey S..what's up?" asked Blair as she looked at a long emerald colored dress, made of silk.

"Nothing..I called to ask you if you had any plans tonight.I was thinking a girls night out" Serena's voice said.

" What girls night out?" Blair heard James voice. She laughed as she went to the changing room.

" Don't worry James, we won't hook up with any guys" she said playfully. Serena laughed on the other ligne.

" James is so mad" she giggled. Blair smiled.

"Yea about your girls night out..I can't go, its Yale's birthday" Blair told Serena, as she waited for a free stall.

" That sucks..but wish happy birthday to Yale for me" Serena said.

" Yea of course, bye" Blair said, once she hung up, Elise came out one of the stalls.

"Elise?" asked Blair, suprise. Elise blushed.

" Yea its me...I came to try on some dresses, so I can save up and buy one of them." she said shyly. She was wearing a beautiful Belucci cocktail dress. It was light blue, so it brought out her eyes. It was up to her knees, empire waist, and the bottom moved around as she walked.

"The dress is great on you" commented Blair, normally she never commented anyone other than Serena, Nate, James or Rose, but Elise intrigued Blair.

" She's gonna be very popular..I can tell" she tought.

" Thanks, I love it...by the way, I wanted to apologize for not coming to Nates birthday." Elise said, not as shy anymore, she was starting to get comfortable around Blair.

"Its alright, by the way, its my step sister's birthday tonight, you wanna come with me? Nate will also be there with us" Blair said, Elise's eyes widened.

" I would love to..i'll wear the black cocktail dress you bought me. Where are we going?" Elise asked. Blair smiled.

" La Giraffe...by the way Elise, you should talk a little more, smile you're gorgeous" Blair said, she wanted to boost Elise's confidence a little, and it worked.

" Thanks Blair, I guess i'll see you around" said Elise, going back into the stall to change, Blair went in the one next to her, a girl with short brown hair just came out. She tried on the dress and got out the stall. Elise was already gone. Blair looked in the miror, the dress was gorgeaous, it brought out the higlights in her dark brown hair, but then it reminded her of Nate's eyes to much, so she discarded it, and went back to get a gorgeous Armani dress. It was red with gold lacing.

END OF CHAPTER


	32. Do You Love Me?

" _Thanks Blair, I guess i'll see you around" said Elise, going back into the stall to change, Blair went in the one next to her, a girl with short brown hair just came out. She tried on the dress and got out the stall. Elise was already gone. Blair looked in the miror, the dress was gorgeaous, it brought out the higlights in her dark brown hair, but then it reminded her of Nate's eyes to much, so she discarded it, and went back to get a gorgeous Armani dress. It was red with gold lacing._

* * *

**Do You Love Me?**

Blair smiled as she slipped on the red dress with gold lacing, it felt perfect on her. Her hair was curly and she matched the outfit up with gold earrings and gold Manolo Blahnik heels. Suddenly her phone rings.

"Hello?" answered Blair distratedly, she was checking for imperfections in her outfit.

"Hi Blair? Its Elise, I called cuz I don't really know were LaGiraffe is" said Elise.

"Don't worry..im coming to get you" Blair said hanging up. She quickly left her room, she got in the limo she rented before giving the driver Elise's adress. Once they reached the front of her house, Blair saw Elise on the porch, seeing the limo, Elise ran to it, and Blair opened the door for her.

Elise was wearing the black cocktail dress Blair brought her.Her hair was curled, and she had on some smoky makeup.

"You look great Blair" Elise commented, Blair smiled. Once they reached LaGiraffe, the driver opened the door for both of them. They got out and walked to the reception area. Turning heads as they entered.

"Reservation under Eleanor Rose or Cyrus Rose?" Blair said, as she smiled at one of the waiters.

" Follow me miss" the old man said. Elise was in awe, she loved the decor of the restaurant.The man brought them to a table at the far end, Blair's mom, Cyrus, Yale and Nate were already there.

" Blair its so good to see you" Eleanor said, standing up and kissing Blair on both cheeks. Blair smiled coldly at her mom, before sitting beside Nate. Elise sat on Nate's other side.

" Who is this lovely young lady Blair?" asked Cyrus as he smiled at Elise, who put on a fake smile.

" I'm Elise" she said, trying to hide her disgust. Cyrus was wearing a double breasted, dark purple tux, he took off the jacket and you could see wet sweat marks under his armpits.

Blair caught Elise eye and together they started laughing.

" Blair! Its rude to laugh at the table, without telling anyone why you're laughing" Eleanor scolded, Yale smiled at Blair, shaking her toy.

"Sorry Eleanor" Blair said coldly, Eleanor stiffened before turning to Elise.

"Elise, how are you dear? Who does your hair? its beautiful. What are your hobbies?" asked Eleanor, Blair rolled her eyes.

" Umm...Im good. I do my hair myself, my mom was a hairdresser. I like playing field hockey and playing Xbox with my little brother. He simply loves the game" Elise said.

" You like Xbox? Wow, the first girl I know who does..what's your favorite game?" asked Nate, Blair looked from him to Elise. They were so into their conversation, that they forgot there were other people at the table. Eleanor seemed to notice because she glanced worriedly at Blair. Balir noticed how Nate was relaxed around Elise and how they made the cutest couple.

" Nate, can I talk to you for a sec?" Blair said, breaking into their conversation, she could tell, she killed the moment.

"Umm, sure" Nate said, he smiled at Elise before following Blair outside.

" What did you wanna talk to me about?" asked Nate, taking out a cigarette and lighting it, he offered Blair one, but she refused.

" Anything you wanna tell me Nate?" asked Blair, raising an eyebrow, Nate frowned and shook his head.

"Like what?" he asked, blowing smoke over Blair's head.

" Like maybe the fact that at your birthday, you didn't wanna have sex with me...you only wanted to confess your love for Serena" Nate chocked on the smoke.

"Jenny told me" Blair added.

" How could you Nate? I tought you loved me" said Blair, slapping his hand away, as he reached for her.

" Do you love me Nate? " she asked. She dreaded this moment. When Nate didn't answer, she got the hint.

" Don't worry I get it...by the way, I think you should date Elise, you guys are great together." said Blair before walking to the limo.

When she got in and the limo started driving away, Blair let her tears loose, just then her phone rang. It was Chuck.

"Chuck?" she asked, wiping her cheeks.

" Blair! My mom is making a fashion shoot for Dior and she need models, I suggested you..Come over now"he said, Blair smiled slightly.

" Thanks Chuck" she whispered before hanging up.

She amy ahv elost a boyfriend, but she gained a shot at stardom.

END OF CHAPTER


	33. GG Moment

**GOSSIP GIRL**

**The grand ball we have each year has finally come! Pick your partners and that amazing dress you had your eyes on for a while now and hit the dance floor. Unfortunatly, our parents are gonna be there, but that won't stop us from getting drunk.**

**Emails**

**dear gg,**

**I saw a girl and a guy areguing outside LaGiraffe. Could it have been B and S?.**

**Curious**

**Dear Curious,**

**You never know.**

**GG**

**dear gg,**

**wanna be my date for the bal?**

**Handsome**

**Dear Handsome,**

**Already got myslef a date. Sexy and funny. Sorry**

**GG**

**Sighting**

**B** leaving the **Bass** household early in the morning. Did she spent the night with **C. J **seen at the hairsalon, dying he hair light brown, guess she learned her lesson. **S **and **Je **seen taking a morning walk in the park. They are so in LOVE.

**You know you love me!**

**GossipGirl**


	34. I Want You

**I Want You**

James smiled as he took Serena's hand and brang it up to his lips, kissing it. Serena giggled and smiled. They were taking a morning walk in park, no one was there yet and it looked beautiful. James took a breath of fresh air. He didn't know how he was gonna do this. The package in his pocket was constantly reminding him of what he was soon to do.

" So, we're graduating this year" said Harry, starting a conversation

" Yea, I can't wait. Won't have to wear stupid Constance uniform and I'll finally be free to do wathever I want" Serena said, James smiled.

" So what are your plans for the futur?" asked James, leading them to the woodent banch. They sat down and Serena answered James question.

"Well, finish university. Im going to Yale, get a job and then i'm going to get married and raise my own family" James felt a boost of confidence as he heard Serena's answer.He went on one knee and took the velvet box out, opening it.

"Serena will you marry me? Not now, when you're done university and you're far enough in your career" Serena's hand flew to her mouth, she couldn't beleive James just proposed to her. The ring was beautiful. A emerald was shining on the ring and the band was made of diamonds.

" It's beautiful?" she managed to say.James felt worried when he didn't hear yes come out of her mouth.

" Will you marry me?" he asked once more.

" YES" Serena shouted before wrapping her arms around James. James slipped the ring on Serena's finger, it was a gorgeous ring, it gleamed in the sunlight.

"I guess you should meet my parents and my brother"said Serena, admiring the ring. James nodded and sat next to her.

" I'll arrange a dinner for tomorrow, so Eric can come down from university" added Serena.

"Lets go" James said, taking her hand and leading her away. He wanted them to tell Rose first.

Jenny sighed as she moved from behind the tree, she just saw James propose to Serena, and she suddenly felt lonely. She only had her brother and his freak girlfriend Vanessa for friends, but they were to busy making out and reading dark litterature that they barely paid attention to her. She ran a hand trough her recently dyed hair,light brown. After the Serena incident, she followed Blair's advice to change her hair color.

" Hey" a voice whispered from behind her. Jenny whipped around to find Leo.

"Leo" she said suprised, Leo smiled at her.

"Listen Jenny, I was thinking maybe you could give me another chance and we could start over." he said, putting his hand in his pockets. Jenny smiled, he looked good, wind blowing trough his hair.

" I know I hurt you, it was only because I was hurt too. I know you expected me to be like a prnce or something, and I got mad, I was using Elise to get to you...I'm sorry" he added after she hesitated. Jenny sighed, she did love him alot.

" Yes, I wanna get back together with you" said Jenny, Leo smiled, picked her up and twirled her around. Jenny laughed and once he put her down, she kissed him.

END OF CHAPTER.


	35. I Forbid It

" Yes, I wanna get back together with you" said Jenny, Leo smiled, picked her up and twirled her around. Jenny laughed and once he put her down, she kissed him.

* * *

**I Forbid It**

Serena smiled as she looked around the table, all her family was there, including Rose and Blair. They were all looking at her expanctantly as she stood up, James followed.

" We would like to make an announcement" Serena said, taking a deep breath, James squeezed her hand.

"What is it dear?" asked Eleanor Waldorf said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and sipping from her champagne flute.

"Well...Me and James are engaged" Serena finally said, a silence fell around the table, no one moved or talked. Blair smiled and jumped up.

"AH!!! Oh my god, you're gonna be my sister...Well when Rose and my dad get married" Blair said, ignoring Rose's look. Blair ran up to Serena and hugged her tightly. Rose smiled and went up to James hugging him.

" Its great James, Serena is going to be like my daughter" Rose said, hugging Serena who smiled brightly. Eric smiled and picked up his champagne flute.

"A toast to Serena and James..Congrats" he said, taking a big sip of his champagne. Serena's parents however weren't so happy.

" Mom? Dad?" asked Serena, concern etched across her face. Her mom felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Serena! How could you? You're to young to get married" she said, hands in her face. Her dad was shaking his head at Serena.

"Your mom is right...I forbid you to get married" he said gravely, Serena shook her head.

" Im not getting married now mom, i'm gonna go to Yale and get a career first" Serena explained, James felt nervous.

" Her parents already hate me" he tought running a hand trough his hair.

" It dosen't matter Serena...I will never bless this marriage. And as long as you are under my roof, you will never see him again" said her dad pointing a finger at James. Serena felt her heart being pulled out.

"Im old enough to make my own decisions" Serena said, she couldn't beleive her parents were acting like this.

" You see him and i'm kicking you out of my house" her dad said. Serena fell quiet, she couldn't beleive this was happening.

"With all due respect, you cannot stop Serena from seeing my son and you sure cannot kick her out" said Rose, Eleanor stood up.

" Do not talk to my husband like that Rose, Serena rethink you're decision because if you don't your father won't hesitate to kick you out" said Eleanor.

" If you do she's coming with me" said Rose. Eleanor glared at her.

"Fine, take her" Eleanor said.

"But mom-" Eric started.

"No Eric, your mom and I took our decision" said his dad.

Serena glared at her mom and dad,before running up the stairs, she came back a while later with a suitcase.

"I'll get my stuff later" she told her parents before leaving with Rose, James and Blair.

END OF CHAPTER


	36. Happiness Cut Short

Serena glared at her mom and dad,before running up the stairs, she came back a while later with a suitcase.

"I'll get my stuff later" she told her parents before leaving with Rose, James and Blair.

* * *

**Happiness Cut Short**

James fell in the sofa and sighed, the dinner drained all his energy, he didn't know Serena's family was gonna act like that. He tought they were gonna welcome him with open arms. His eyelids felt heavier and he fell asleep.

_Harry found himself in a dark room. He saw wormtail kiss the hems of voldemort's robes._

_"Wormtail, I heard Potter dissapeared once more. Is it true?" asked Voldemort, Wormtail felt a shiver run down his spine._

_"Yes master, h-he left i-i think last w-week." Wormtail said shakily, Voldemort laughed coldly._

_"You think" he said standing up._

_"CRUCIO" he shouted, Harry felt like he couldnn't breathe for some reason._

_" P-pardon me master" said Wormtail once Voldemort let him go._

_" Your forgiven this time Wormatil, next time the consequences will be way more severe. Now, I plan on attacking Hogwarts tomorrow night. With their hero gone, they won't have any source of pretection" Voldemort said, before walking out, robes floating around him._

" James wake up" said Serena as she franctically shook his shoulders. Blair and Rose tried to help as much as possible. James woke up, he was covered in sweat.Serena hugged him.

"What happened James? You were screaming and thrashing around like you were having a seizure" said Blair, worry evident in her face.

"I have to go back" James told Serena and Rose, Blair frowned.

"Why?" asked Serena, she didn't want hi to leave.

"He's planning on attacking tomorrow night, I need to help them" James said, wiping his forehead. Serena shook her head before running out the appartement. James groaned and covered his face.

"Who's attacking? and where? You have to go back where?" Blair asked, she didn't like being left out.

"Sit Blair, I got something to tell you" James said, Blair sat on one of the sofas, Rose sat next to James rubbing his back.

" Listen, i'm a wizard" James said, Blair raised an eyebrow.

"Yea very funny, no serioulsy" she said, but when she noticed the serious expressions on Rose and James's face, she blanched.

" What? y-you're a w-wizard? So you can do m-magic?" Blair asked, when she saw James nod, she sighed.

"That is great! Wierd but great. My soon-to-be brother is a wizard." James raised an eyebrow.

"I expected you to faint" he said, Blair rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a weak heart James." she said, James smiled slightly.

"That's not all, James Evans isn't his real name, his name is Harry Potter. He's actually my nephew, but I consider him my real son, me and my sister were twins, she got killed as well as her husband by a evil wizard. Voldemort, he kills anybody who stand in his way, he wants to rid the world of normal people, muggles and also normal people born wizards or witches" said Rose, Blair fainted. James sighed and picked her up, slapping her gently, Blair bolted awake.

"You don't have a weak heart heh?" he asked, helping her sit on the sofa.

" Shut up...wow" said Blair

"There's more" said James, Blair sighed.

"More? You do wanna kill me don't you" Blair said smiling slightly, James smiled.

" No Blair, in the wizarding world, i'm famous for surviving the killing curse.You see, when Voldemort attacked me, the curse rebounded and hit him. No one ever survived that curse before.Also Serena's a witch" James told her.

"My best friend a witch? AWESOME!" Blair said, Rose looked at her like she grew to heads.

"You sure you're ok with this?" asked Rose, Blair smiled and nodded.

"Its great, you guys still are my family no matter if you're a witch, wizard or even dog" she said, the suddenly frowned.

"Actually, not dogs, if you guys were dogs, i'll bring you to the pound" she added after a while, James and Rose laughed.

"By the way Rose, do you know where's my dad?" asked Blair.

"R-right h-here" a shaky voice answered, they all turned to Blair's dad who was looking pale as ever, he dropped the bouquet of red roses he was carrying.

"Harold" said Rose, Harold shook his head before walking out the appartement.

"I'll go after him" said Rose, worry evident in her voice, she quickly ran out, ignoring the roses.\

" I think I should go after Serena" said James, Blair sighed and nodded.

" I'm calling Chuck" she said, before noticing that she said that out loud.

"Chuck? Once I get back, we have to talk" said James before running out.

Blair picked up the phone and dialed Chuck's number.

" Blair?" he asked suprised to hear from her.

"Hey Chuck" she said.

"Listen about last night. I didn't mean to kiss you I swear. Its just you were so beautiful, and I know you rpobably think I abused of your vulnerabilit, but I swear I didn't. I like you Blair, since forever actually. When yous tarted dating Nate, it killed me." he said, Blair gasped.

"C-chuck, I never knew you felt that way" she said.

"Yea well, I know you and Serena are probably laughing at me, so i'm gonna hang up before I embarass myself any more than I already did" Chuck said.

"Chuck wait" Blair hurriedly said, she didn't know why she did it.

"I find it very sweet. I have a question tho, why did u change? Your're so different from the Chuck we're used to" she said. Chuck sighed.

"Kinda sudden, i know. My dad said if I wanted to take over his buisness, I have to start acting like a proper gentleman and all that crap" he answered.

"Well, I think your better this way" Blair said biting her lip.

"Thx, listen Blair I got to go. But I was thinking we could...go out tomorrow night?" Chuck asked, Blair bit her lip.

"Of course..I mean, I don't have anything planned." she said, mentally hitting herself for sounding so eager.

"Alright bye" said Chuck before hanging up, Blair smiled and hung up. She jumped up and down screaming of joy.Then she stopped suddenly.

"Wait..do I like Chuck?" she asked herself, she flopped on the sofa and put her face in her hands.

END OF CHAPTER


	37. Let's Get Married

_"Wait..do I like Chuck?" she asked herself, she flopped on the sofa and put her face in her hands._

* * *

**Let's get married**

James was looking around everywhere for Serena, he couldn't find her, and the rain was starting to fall.

"Serena!" James called out multiple times, but no answer. It was starting to get really dark. As James was looking around in the park, he saw a shadow sitting on the bench. He ran over.

" Serena" he said as he approached her. Serena looked up, she was getting drenched by the rain.

"Go away James" she said, looking away, James sighed and sat next to her.

"Listen, i'm sorry, but I can't let thousands of innocent people die because of me" he said, Serena furiously turned to him.

"Its not your war to fight James" she said, James sighed.

"Yes it is. There was a prophecy made when I was a child, it said that only I can defeat Voldemort. I have to go back Sere" he said, Serena bit her lip and sighed.

"I guess your're right...but what about us?" she asked, James put an arm around her.

" You know what? Lets get married, now. Who cares what anybody says. Before I leave, I want you as my wife." James said, Serena smiled sadly.

"But your leaving tomorrow night" she said. James smiled.

"Then lets have a small wedding, with our closest friends and family. I'll make sure everything is ready by tomorrow, wit a little bit of magic of course" James said, Serena smiled and hugged him.

"Lets get married" she said. James smiled and brought Serena home. He then ran to the nearest church. It was small but luxurious, intimate and perfect for their wedding. He talked to the priest before going up. He magically made their wedding certificate appear on the desk, when the priest wasn't looking.

"Ah, you were right when you said you came to see me before" the priest sais, when he saw the papers. James, decided to magic the food on the wedding day at the reception hall. The reception hall, was a big restaurant he rented for the wedding. It was going to be decorated in gold and red. On his way home, James made the envelopes appear in every guests mailbox. He went backl home exhausted and tired. Blair was sleeping on the couch. He picked her up and brang her to her room.

Serena smiled as she got out the shower, she knew James was home. Her smile grew wider as she heard a knock on the door.She ran to open it, James stood grinning at her.

" You didn't have to get all dressed up for me" he said, as he looked at her towel. Serena rolled her eyes. James entered her room and flopped on the bed.

"What do you think of your room?" he asked as he took off his shoes. He dried himself once he got home, so it looked like he never was under the rain.

"Its amazing" Serena answered.

"I did all the wedding arrangements, so don't worry, tomorrow you're walking down the aisle" James said as he lied down on her bed.

" My wedding dress" Serena said, James smiled and took out his wand. Suddenly floating in the air, was a beautiful white wedding gown, with a diamond empire waist, there was also diamond heels. Serena gasped and took the dress and shoes.

"Beautiful" she said, she quickly changed into her Pj's under James's watchful eye.

"Its hard to beleive we just made up a wedding in a few hours." she said as she lied down next to him. James closed his eyes, not knowing that rught now, everyone was calling each other about the wedding, glad they were invited, and some mad they weren't.

END OF CHAPTER


	38. Wedding Bells

_"Its hard to beleive we just made up a wedding in a few hours." she said as she lied down next to him. James closed his eyes, not knowing that rught now, everyone was calling each other about the wedding, glad they were invited, and some mad they weren't._

* * *

**Wedding Bells**

Lily arrived home half an hour after James, she was devastated, her eyes blood shot. Harold didn't want to hear any of her explanations, he didn't know how to react to the fact that she was a witch. She walked slowly up the stairs and bumped into Blair.

"Oh my god! Rose what happened?" asked Blair, as she led Rose to her room, they sat on her bed and Blair waited for Rose to tell her the story.

" Its dad isn't it?" she asked after a while. Rose started sobbing, Blair hugged her.

" He s-said that w-we couldn't be t-together after what he f-found out" Rose managed to say before starting to cry again.

"Don't worry Rose, everything is going to be fine" said Blair, angry at her dad for hurting Rose.

" I have some good news, James and Serena are getting married tomorrow" Blair added, trying to cheer her up.

" That's great" Rose said, wiping her tears.

"You should get some rest, i'll see you tomorrow" said Blair, she was about to walk out when she turned around.

"By the way, Serena wants you to walk her down the aisle, since her parents won't and your dress is in your closet" Blair added before turning around.

She stormed downstairs and called her dad.

"Hello?" answered Harold.

"Dad" Blair said, Harold smiled.

"Hey Honey" he greeted, Blair rolled her eyes.

"I can't beleive you dad, why would you hurt Rose like that. I know she loves you and you love her back. So why try to push her away like that. If you really loved her, you wouldn't care if she was a busdriver, a cashier even a witch. You dissapointed me dad, I expected better from you. " Blair said before hanging up. She was shaking with anger, she never spoke to her dad that way. Harold couldn't beleive his daughter hung up on him.

"She's right" he mumbled before walking up the stairs.

The next day, James was gone, and Serena was getting ready for the wedding, she had her dress, jewlery makeup and everything on except her shoes, she coudn't find them.

"Where are my shoes?" she kept asking, finally she found them.

"Serena we're gonna be late" called out Rose, Serena looked at her hair, it was up in a bun, but some curls were loose and framing her face. She ran downstairs and saw Blair wearing the bridesmaid dress with Elise and Kati.

"Its wierd, we had the invitations for a while now, but it felt like we just got them last night" Kati said, confused. Elise nodded. Blair and Serena winked at each other.

"You look great Sere" commented Blair, Serena smiled.

"You too" Serena said, Blair, Elise and Kati, were wearing red bridesmaid gown, with diamonds creating a design.

"Lets go girls" said Rose, she was wearing an emerald, diamond empire waist gown. He hair fell in soft curls. Rose hugged Serena.

"Welcome to the family" she said, before they rushed outside and into the limo. In the chapel, everyone was looking at the beautiful decoration.

"Its so beautiful" commented Eleanor, Cyrus nodded.

" I totally aggree, its so romantic and intimate" Misty Bass commented, James was already waiting for Serena with the priest and his grooms men _( Is that what we call them..Bride's maids and groom's men?). _James was wearing a black tux, with a black tie and red rose above his pocket. He was nervous, the wedding was suppose to start anytime now and Serena wasn' t here yet.

"Don't worry men, she'll show up" Nate whispered, feeling his anxiety. Chuck, was looking around for Blair. Jaesm chose him as well as Nate. He chose Nate because he knew him and forgived him for breaking Blair's heart, and he chose Chuck because Blair asked him to. Finally, the ceremony started, the bridesmaid came in, looking beautiful. Nate stared at Elise, as she blushed under his gaze. Her and Nate have been spending some time together ever since the famous dinner. Blair smiled at Chuck, and he was smiled back. He wanted to walk up to her and just kiss her right there. It was finally time for Serena and Rose to come in. They both looked magnificent, Rose led Serena by the arm, Mr and Mrs Van Der Woodsen, were looking with sadness and anger. Serena kept looking at James, and noting Else mattered to her.

" While every one is looking at her, she's looking at you" James remembered the famous words Nate told him before the wedding. Rose almost gasped as she saw Harold looking right at her, he smiled. Rose took it as a good sign and smiled back. After the wedding was the reception, it was great, the music was fun, the food was amazing and everyone had a good time. Finally James, Serena, Rose, Harold and Blair returned home.

"I can't beleive we're married" Serena gushed, James smiled.

"Yup, married" he said. Once they got home, James and Serena went upstairs, Harold and Rose wanted to go to the restaurant, during the reception both didn't eat because they were to busy wondering what they were gonna tell each other. Blair changed before leaving to go see Chuck.

END OF CHAPTER


	39. I Love You

_"Yup, married" he said. Once they got home, James and Serena went upstairs, Harold and Rose wanted to go to the restaurant, during the reception both didn't eat because they were to busy wondering what they were gonna tell each other. Blair changed before leaving to go see Chuck._

* * *

**I love you**

James finished packing his stuff and sighed, Serena looked sadly at him. They both changed once they got home, James was wearing a black polo shirt and beige kakhi shorts, Serena was wearing her favorite sevens jeans and a baby blue tank top.

"I'm all done" he said, closing his last suitcase. Serena stood up and walked up to him.

"I can't beleive you're leaving in a a few hours" she said pouting. James smiled and kissed her.

"And those few hours, i'll spend them with my gorgeous wife" he said, kissing her before going to lock the door.

"And what do you have in mind?" Serena asked playing with the end of his polo t-shirt.

" How about I show you" James said, before kissing her and leading her to his bed.

Meanwhile, Rose and Harold were at Consietta Cafe, they were trying to break the uncomfortable silence between them. Rose decided to step up.

"Listen Harold,i'm sorry you had to find out the way you did. I wanted to tell you, but not that way" she said, looking down at her napkin.

" A wise girl once told me, when you love someone, you don't care if they are a toad, waitress or even witch. When you love someone you shouldn't try to push her away" Harold said, thinking of Blair. Rose looked up.

"What are you trying to say Harold?" she asked, Harold tok a deep breath.

"I love you Rose, I want us and our kids to make one big family. I want us to be together. I want us to get married" he said, taking out a purple velevet box and opening it. Inside wa sa beautifuly cut engagement ring.

" I know its sudden, but I couldn't wait" Harold said,Rose stood up, Harold followed, a feeling of dread in his stomach. He was caught by suprise when Rose hugged him.

"Yes i'll marry you" she said tears streaming down her face. Harold smiled and kissed her.

"Come on, lets go celebrate at a fancy restaurant, since we're dressed for the occasion" he said, Rose nodded, she realized how wierd they look dressed in a dress and tux, in a cafe. They walked out, not noticing Blair and Chuck looking right at them.

"Your dad and Rose look pretty happy" Chuck said, Blair nodded and smiled.

" Yea" she said, there was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Chuck, he tought Blair looked great in her white summer dress. He's glad he changed before meeting her. He was now wearing dark blue shorts and a white button down shirt.

" Well, you see" started Blair,she didn't know what to say.

"Oh, what the heck" said Balir before grabing and kissing Chuck, they were in their own world, not noticing the people around them.When they broke away, both were breathless and smiling.

"So you like me huh?" Chuck asked in his i'm-unresisrable voice. Blair smiled, some things never changed.

(READ MY NEW STORY: INNOCENT BLUE EYES) END OF CHAPTER


	40. Power

_"So you like me huh?" Chuck asked in his i'm-unresisrable voice. Blair smiled, some things never changed._

* * *

**Power**

James shrunk his suitcases and brought them down to the living room, followed closely by Serena who was buttoning up her jeans. Rose, Harold and Blair were waiting for them.

"Guess its time for you to go" Blair said before hugging him. Rose hugged him and kissed his cheek and Harold shook his hand. James turned to Serena. He opened his arms and Serena hugged him.

"We'll leave you guys" Blair said, before leading Rose and Harold into the kitchen. Serena looked up, tears were straming down her face.

"I can't beleive you're leaving" she said, James kissed her.

" I'll be back Sere, don't worry" he said. Serena smiled sadly.

"How long do you plan on staying?" she asked, James wiped her tears.

"I don't know, till I defeat Voldemort probably" Serena frowned.

"I know it may be long, but you'll see me again" James said, Serena nodded.

"Don't die on me" she said, James kissed her.

"I have the most amazing woman as my wife, do you really think I wanna let go of that" James said, Serena smiled and kissed him.

"I guess you better go" she said wiping her tears.

"MOM, BLAIR, HAROLD" James called out, all three of them came in.

"Its time I leave" James said, Rose nodded and took out a frame, inside was a picture.

"Since a portkey dosen't work after you used it, I decided to make one out of this picture frame" Rose explained, the picture was of Serena and James's wedding day, Blair, Rose and Harold were in the picture.

" Thanks mom" James said before hugging her and taking a hold of the portkey.

1,2,3 and James was gone. Harold and Blair starred at the spot James was occupying two seconds ago.

"That's gonna take some time getting used to" Blair said, Harold nodded in agreement.

(changing back to Harry)

James apparated in front of Grimmauld Place. He quickly shrunk the picture and put it in his pocket. He walked up and knoced 3 times, leaving a huge space between knocks. The door opened to reveal Ginny. She gasped, Harry walked in and closed the door.

"Where's everyone else" he asked, Ginny pointed to the kitchen. Harry walked in and everyone stopped eating.

"Harry, you're back" Hermione said. Harry nodded and sat next to her.  
"Where's Serena?" Ron asked, Harry served himself.

"She at home, i'm only staying till I defeat Voldemort, then i'm going to go back" he said taking a bite out of his pumpkin pie. No one dared speak. Suddenly, Dumbledore walked in.

"Ah Harry, its good to see you" he said, Harry nodded.

"Voldemort is attacking tonight at Hogwarts, since there aren't any students, he's planning on attacking the employees" Harry said, getting straight to the point.

"Thank you for warning us, I guess we should all go back to the castle" Dumbledore said, motionning for Minerva to follow him.

"I'm coming to" Harry said standin up, Dumbledore was about to protest but Harry stopped him.

"Im the only one who can stop him" he said, Dumbledore nodded and left, followed my Minerva and Harry. Once they left, the kitchen was full blast.

" He's so distant and cold" Hermione said, evryone nodded.

"We did hurt him. But we're sorry" Ron said, everyone looked down at their plate, guilty.

Harry sighed as he prepared for the attack. He had his wand with him, ready to fight. He had to defeat Voldemort.

"I wanna defeat him before the end of the year so I can go back to Serena" he tought. He hated the tought of being away from her.

Suddenly there was a big explosion, Harry ran out the Entrance Hall and out to the field, Voldemort and a ton of death eaters were coming towards the castle, burning everything in thir way. Harry and the teachers ran towards them and started firing curses. Harry kept looking for Voldemort who suddenly dissapeared.

"Looking for me Potter" a cold hiss like voice said, Harry turned around to face Voldemort.

" I see you came back" he added, Harry nodded and glared at him.

"Join me" Voldemort said, Harry shook his head.

"Never" he said before firing curses at Voldemort.

" I'll kill every one of your loved ones Potter, join me and i'll spare them" Voldemort said, dodging a spell sent by Harry. Harry tought of Serena, Rose, Blair and Harold. Harry felt a wave of power suddenly run trough his veins, he was seeing red.

"TOUCH THEM AND I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN" Harry shouted before attacking by full force, he didn't know how he got the strenght but it was just there, the only thing he could think about was his family. Voldemort needed to get away, Harry was winning. He dodged a curse Harry sent his way and apparated, the death eaters noticing their leader was gone, apparated themself. Harry was breathing heavily, his vision was clearer.

"What was that power? The power the dark lord know not?" he asked himself, going into the castle to rest. Dumbledore was staring at Harry's retreating back.

"He's getting stronger" Dumbledore tought.

END OF CHAPTER.


	41. Baby News

_"He's getting stronger" Dumbledore tought._

* * *

**Baby News**

Its been 5 weeks since Harry was at Hogwarts, sicne then there's been multiple attacks. Harry was distant from the others. Barely spoke to them, he regurlarly sent letters to Serena and the others. Today, Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat next to Ginny piling his food up high. Everyone tried talking to them but Harry answered in a few words. A grey owl landed next to Harry's plate, sticking his leg out. It was a letter from Serena.

_Hey James/Harry :-p,_

_How are you? Things are pretty good over here, we miss you alot. I have some news to tell you. Lately i've been sick and feeling weak and I vomit alot. Rose tought I caught a flu or something so we went to the doctors office. HARRY I'M PREGANT! I wanna hear from you as soon as possible._

_Serena._

_P.S I'm freaking out right now._

Harry dropped his fork and stood mouth open.

"Serena's pregant, oh my god" he tought.

" What is it Harry?" Ginny asked, Harrycame back to reality.

"_Incendio_" he said, burning the letter. The others frowned.

" What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry shook his head, nothing.

"I need to go somewhere, i'll be back tomorrow" Harry said, he quickly went to his room and packed a bag full of stuff he'll need.

" How am I gonna get there? Can't apparate" Harry asked himself, suddenly he dissapeared and found himself in his room at New York.

"What just happened?" he asked himself, shaking his head, he walked out the door and downstairs. He heard voices in the kitchen. H e walked in, no one noticed him.

"Hey guys" he said, everyone turned, Serena jumped up and hugged him.

"Hey James, you're back?" she asked, James shook his head.

"No, only for today" he said hugging Rose, Blair and shaking Harold's hand.

" Its great to see you" said Harold, James looked at his mom and Harold, they were holding hands, James noticed the engagement ring.

" You guys are getting married?" he asked, Rose nodded, James hugged her.

" Congrats" he said. James smiled. Serena took his hand and dragge dhim upstairs.

" Your pregnant" James said once they reached her room. Serena nodded, James kissed her.

" Its great" he whispered in her ear. Serena smiled.  
"Really?" she asked, James smiled.

"Yes, our own family" he said. Serena hugged him.

END OF CHAPTER

" When are you coming back James?" Serena asked, James shrugged.

"Depends when i'm gonna defeat Voldemort." he said.

" I wanna come to Hogwarts James" she said, James shook his head.

" I don't want you or the baby getting hurt" he said. Serena smiled.

"Please honey" she begged, James rolled his eyes.

"Fine" he said, Serena hugged him and prepared his stuff.


	42. Serena!

_"Fine" he said, Serena hugged him and prepared his stuff._

* * *

**Serena!!**

Its been 4 months since Serena was at Hogwarts, Voldemort attacked many times, all those times, she was in the castle. Her stomach was bigger, the whole castle knew about her pregnancy, and most were staring dissaprovingly at her when she walked past them or was near them. Harry and Serena were sitting in front of their fireplace, looking at the flames. Suddenly there was an explosion, they stood up and ran to the Great Hall, the teachers were all there.

" School is starting next week, they just had to attack" Minerva said, Harry left Serena with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He followed the teachers outside, the death eaters were standing there, Voldemort nowhere in sight. Harry and the teachers fired curse after curse. In the Great Hall, Serena was worried. Normally she wasn't but for some reason, she had a wierd feeling.

" Serena, how's the baby?" Ginny asked, Ginny and Hermione tried to talk and hang with her. Serena forgived them, but she didn't care if they were friends or not.

" Pretty well, Pompfrey knows the sex, but me and Harry decided to wait" she answered, Ginny nodded.

" Aren't you guys too young to have a baby?especially when your not married" Hermione said, Serena tried not to smile. No one knew about their marriage.

" We love each other, that's the only thing that matters" answered Serena, all of a sudded the Great Hall double doors slammed open, Ron, Ginny and Hermione took out their wand. Serena's wand was in her room. Voldemort stepped in, Serena back up behind Ron.

" Ah Yes, 2 members of the golden trio, little weaslette and who's this lovely young lady?" Voldemort asked, looking right at Serena, who defied him with her eyes.

"Serena Woodsen-Potter" Serena answered, Ginny, Ron and Hermione gasped turning to her.

"Potter's wife I suppose" he said, looking at her stomach, a sick smile on his face. Ron sent a spell he deflected easily. He attacked Ginny easily, who flew on the other side of the room. Hermione was sending complexe but weak spells his way. Serena backed up, not wanting to accidentally get hit, in risk of hurting the baby. Voldemort stunned and threw her up against the wall with a sickening cruch. Ron was the only one left. Voldemort grabbed him by the troath, Ron threw his wand to Serena who caught it, Voldemort threw him against the wall.

"I would kill all three of you, but I have other priorities" Voldemort said, looking at Ginny, Ron and Hermione who were motionless. Serena fired curses at Voldemort, who threw some back.Serena was scared for her baby's health.

"If you care for the life of your child, surrender" Voldemort said. Serena knew he was right, she dropped Ron's wand. Voldemort threw a body-bind hex at her, and Serena couldn't move. He levitated her and brought her outside.

"POTTER" he souted, Harry turned and froze as he saw Serena being levitated by Voldmort. He saw red.

"Let her go" Harry shouted, the action stopped, and everyone, death eaters and teachers turned towards Voldemort.

" I don't think so" Voldemort said, Serena tried to scream Harry's name, but she found she couldn't speak.

" _CRUCIO_" Voldemort shouted pointing at Serena. Harry watched in horror as Serena was screaming in agony. Voldemort stopped and took off the body-bind curse. Serena held her stomach, panting heavily. Harry felt tears streaming down her face.

"Please stop" he said, Voldemort smiled evily and crucio'ed Serena once more. Serena screamed even louder and Voldemort kept the curse on longer. When he lifted the curse, Serena was could barely stand as Voldemort put her on the ground. She was ready to faint.  
" I said stop!" Harry shouted, Voldemort smiled and threw Serena away on the ground. When she didn't get up, Harry felt his blood boil. He pointed his and at Voldemort and started firing curses. In the end, both were panting and had cuts and bruises. Voldemort was weak, he needed to apparate. Harry wasn't about to let him leave.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Harry shouted, thinking of his parents, Serena, his child, Sirius and every one Voldemort killed. Instead of a green jet coming out of Harry's wand, a gold one came out, hitting Voldemort full force. When the light died away, where Voldemort was standing was a pile of ash. Harry ran to Serena, her body was bloody and she was unconcious, he picked her up and ran to the Hospital Wing, leaving the Order and teachers to clean up and get rid of the Death Eaters.

END OF CHAPTER.


	43. Remeniscing

"_AVADA KEDAVRA" Harry shouted, thinking of his parents, Serena, his child, Sirius and every one Voldemort killed. Instead of a green jet coming out of Harry's wand, a gold one came out, hitting Voldemort full force. When the light died away, where Voldemort was standing was a pile of ash. Harry ran to Serena, her body was bloody and she was unconcious, he picked her up and ran to the Hospital Wing, leaving the Order and teachers to clean up and get rid of the Death Eaters._

* * *

_(Song: Don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith)_

**Remeniscing**

Harry sighed as Mme Pompfrey ushered him out the Hospital Wing, he wanted to be next to Serena. He prayed she was ok.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you?re far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
_  
Dumbledore walked up to Harry and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry kept looking out in the distance not even looking at Dumbledore.Dumbledore sighed and walked away.

"He lost to many people he cared about" he tought.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Harry tought of all the good moments they had together, he couldn't stand being here while Serena was in there. Harry heard Serena scream in agony and tears started spiling out.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

Harry kept thinking of the first time he saw Serena.

"If she never met me, she would be hanging out with Blair right know and not lying on an hospital bed in agony" Harry tought.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

As he heard Serena scream louder, more tears spilled. Tears of anger, tears of guilt and most of all tears of sadness.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart right next to mine  
And stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

Finally the screaming stopped and there was silence,Harry panicked.

"Please let her be alive" he prayed.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

END OF CHAPTER

Its so sad!:-( 


	44. Two Beautiful Baby Girls

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

* * *

**Two Baby Girls**

Mme Pompfrey opened the hospital door, Harry quickly stood up and wiped his tears.

"How is she?" he asked, Mme Pompfrey shook her head and motioned for Harry to come in. Harry quickly entered the Hospital Wing. Serena was lying on one of the beds. The once white sheets, were now blood red, and there was a pool of blood on the ground. Harry turned to Mme Pompfrey, he noticed how her robes were blood stained. She motioned for Harry to get closer to Serena. Harry walked over, Serena was pale. The whole hospital wing was silent, you could onlyhear Serena's ragged breath. Harry took her hand, it was slightly cold. A wimper caught Harry's attention, he turned around and gasped. Two little babies were wrapped in pink blankets, they were lying in a clear basket. He turned to Mme Pompfrey.

"They shouldn't be born and shouldn't be looking like this" he said trying to fight back the tears, Mme Pompfrey smiled sadly.

"I had to put a growth spell on them, they're still premature, but healthy" she said, Harry turned back to the babies, both had little short blond curls, Serena's hair color, but they got Harry's eyes. He realized, that one of them had a little beauty mark on her left cheek.

"Easier to tell them apart" he tought. Harry picked up one of the girls, she was beautiful, she looked just like Serena. Harry turned to Serena and walked over to her, the baby still in his arms.

"She'll be fine" he whipered in the baby's ear, trying to convince himself.

" She's in a coma, I don't know when she'll wake up, but I hope its soon" Mme Pompfrey said from behind Harry. Just then, a red light ingulfed Serena, Mme Pompfrey gasped, Harry quickly brought the baby back next to her sister and ran to Serena, Mme Pompfrey was throwing lots of spells. She was pale

"What's going on?" Harry asked, he looked eyes wide as Mme Pompfrey kept muttering curses and Serena didn't respond.

" Harry, leave. I need to concentrate" Mme Pomfrey said, Harry shok his head.

"HARRY PLEASE..GO" Mme Pompfrey begged, Harry sighed as he looked once more at Serena, he felt tears run down his cheeks.He turned around and left.

END OF CHAPTER


	45. Wake Up

_"HARRY PLEASE..GO" Mme Pompfrey begged, Harry sighed as he looked once more at Serena, he felt tears run down his cheeks.He turned around and left._

* * *

**(slipped away by Avril Lavigne)**

**Wake Up**

_Na na  
Na na na na na _

Harry sobbed as he closed the hospital door, Ron and Hermione were outside.

"Harry, how is she?" she asked, pale as a sheet.

_I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad _

Harry sobbed harder. 

"Not good, but I got to kids" he said, he hated feeling so powerless.

_I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly  
_"She'll be okay Harry, don't lose hope. Hold on Harry" Hermione said, hugging him, Harry sobbed against her shoulder.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found  
It won't be the same  
Oh  
_  
" You got two baby girls?" Ron asked, sitting down against the hospital door. Harry nodded as he broke away from Hermione.

"They're beautiful" he whispered. He could still hear Mme Pompfrey throw more spells and run around in the hospital wing.

_Na na  
Na na na na na _

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly  
  
Harry slipped on the ground and convered his face. 

" She can't die now, if she does i'll never forgive myself" he said.

_I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by  
_Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, she was shaking.

"S-stop blaming y-yourslef. H-how were you suppose to know. Harry i-im so s-sorry, if we never betrayed you, things wouldn't have turned o-out the w-way they d-did" Hermione was sobbing.  
_Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
_"I'm glad you did, if you hadn't I would have never met Serena" Harry said, the door of the hospital wing opened and Mme Pomfrey came out.

" Harry come in, Harry only for now" she said seriously, she sounded tired. Harry ran in, he saw Serena lying there not moving.

"No" he whispered, he walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She was freezing cold.

"Serena" he said, she wasn't breathing. Harry felt like he couldn't breathe.

"NO!!" he shouted before sobbing. He looked at her face, so angelic and peaceful.

" Please Serena, come back" he sobbed, he couldn't beleive she was gone.

_Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
_Harry couldn't beleive he lost the one person he loved more than the world. He kissed her, tears were still streaming down his face. Once fell on Serena's cheek.

_There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back  
_Suddenly a white light covered her, throwing Harry away. Harry tried to go to Serena, but the light was blinding him. Finally it died down. Harry stood up and ran to Serena.  
_Na na  
Na na na na na _

I miss you  
She was still asleep, suddenly her eyes opened. She turned her head. 

"Harry" she managed to say, her voice was scratchy. Harry couldn't beleive she was alive. He hugged her and sobbed on her shoulder.

"I love you, don't ever leave me" he whispered in her ear. Serena smiled as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I l-love y-you t-too"she said. Mme Pompfrey came in and almost fainted. Once she regained herself, she walked over to them.

"Harry, she'll need to rest, the babies also" she said softly, Serena's eyes grew.

"My babies?" she asked, Mme Popmfrey brought them to her, Serena smiled as she felt tears fall down her cheeks.

"You need to rest" Mme Pompfrey, Serena nodded and kissed Harry before lying back down, closing her eyes.

END OF CHAPTER.


	46. A Very Happy Family

_"You need to rest" Mme Pompfrey, Serena nodded and kissed Harry before lying back down, closing her eyes._

* * *

**A Happy Family**

It took some tine before Serena was up on her feet again, with the help of Mme Pomfrey, Harry took care of his little girls. He named them Gabrielle and Isabella, Gabriella was the one with the beauty mark on the side of her mouth. They were beautiful, when Harry brought them to the Great Hall, the teachers ran to her, Harry smiled, happy school hasn't started yet.

Serena never separated herself from her baby girls, she kept them with her always. That night, Harry and Serena brought the little girls to bed.

" Harry, are we going back to New York?" asked Serena, as they slowly closed the bedroom door before going to their bedroom, Harry made sure the baby monitor was plugged and loud, it was a magical monitor so it worked in Hogwarts.

" I don't want to, I want us to go to Potter Manor, its a beautiful mansion, its in a secret place, no one will ever know unless we tell them, and Rose told me a while back that we could change the location of the house. I was thinking sun, beaches and margaritas. What do you think? The girls will love it" he said, Serena smiled.

"I like that idea. Ok. But where are we gonna move the house?" she asked as she slipped into her nightgown.

" I was thinking Cancun, in Mexico." Harry said, Serena smiled, she already went to Cancun, beautiful island, with blear blue water, clean white sand.

" Perfect, the girls will love it" she said, kissing him.

" When are we leaving?" he asked as Serena cuddled next to him.

" Tomorrow" she said, Harry nodded and waved his wand, their stuff were packed, in the girls room, the tuff were packing themselve also.

"I love you" she whispered. Harry smiled.

"I love you too" he said, running a hand through her blond hair making her smile.

" Won't you miss New York?" he asked her, Serena nodded.

"I'll miss my family and friends, but now I got my own family and I don't want to lose it any time soon" she said, Harry kissed her, the kiss became intense and passionate.

"The girls" Serena moaned, Harry smiled.

"Don't worry, they're sleeping." he said.

THE END

WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL!


End file.
